interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary c
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- C (the note) Mus n do, ut * ~ , c (letter ~) n littera c (ce) cab (cabin) n cabina * (horsedrawn) n fiacre * (taxi) n taxi cabal n cabala cabalist n cabalista cabalistic adj cabalistic cabalize (practice cabal) v cabalar cabaret (1. cabaret shop) n cabaret ¬F * n cabaret * ~ owner, cabaretier n cabaretero cabaretier, cabaret owner n cabaretero cabbage n caule cabby (taxi driver) n taxista cabin (hut) n cabana * (of ship or vehicle) n cabina * ~ , stateroom Naut n cabina cabinet (1. small room) n cabinetto * (cupboard) n cabinetto * (pol) n consilio de ministros * (showcase) n vitrina * ~ , showcase n vitrina cabinet-maker n ebenista * ~ , ebonist n ebenista cabinetmaking n ebenisteria cable (transmit messages by cable) v cablar * n cablo cable-car (rr) n funicular * ~ -car (suspended) n telephero cablegram n cablogramma cabriolet (1. cab.; 2. Motoring (convertible coupé or roadster) n cabriolet ¬F cacao (1. cacao tree; 2. cacao bean) n cacao cackle (of birds) v critar * (of people) v rider caco (bad, evil) in compounds adj cac- cacoethes (1. bad habit; 2. Med) n cacoëthe cacographer (poor speller) n cacographo cacography (bad spelling) n cacographia cacophonous (cacophonic) adj cacophone * (cacophonic) adj cacophonic cacophony n cacophonia, voce dissonante Cactaceae Bot n cactaceas cactaceous Bot adj cactacee cactus n cacto cadaver (corpse) n cadavere * n cadaver cadaverous (corpse-like) adj cadaverose caddie Golfing n caddie ¬A cadence (1. rhythmical flow or movement; 2. Mus (concluding strain) n cadentia cadet (1. younger son or brother; 2. student at a military school) n cadetto * (midshipman) Mil/Nav n aspirante * n discipulo militari cadmium n cadmium Caesar Hist n Cesare Caesarean (Caesarian) adj cesaree Caesarism n cesarismo caesura Pros n cesura café (coffeehouse) n café ¬F * n caffe, cafe cafeteria n caf(f)eteria caffeine n caffeina caftan n caftan cage (enclosure used for confining animals) n cavia * v incaviar caisson (1. Mil; 2. Engin; 3. Arch) n caisson ¬F cake (small ~) n pastisseria * n torta calamitous adj calamitose calamity (1. great public misfortune; 2. serious trouble, distress) n calamitate calcareous adj calcari calceiform Bot adj calceiforme calceolaria Bot n calceolaria calceolate Bot adj calceolate calcic Chem adj calcic calciferous adj calcifere calcification n calcification calcify v calcificar calcination n calcination calcinatory adj calcinatori calcine v calcinar calcite n calcite calcium Chem n calcium * ~ fluoride Mineral n fluorina calculable adj calculabile calculate v calcular calculation n calculation * n calculo calculator (one who calculates) n calculator * n calculator calculous Med adj calculose calculus / Med n calculo calefacient (calefactive) Med adj calefaciente calefaction (heating) n calefaction calefactive (calefacient) Med adj calefaciente calefactor (heater) n calefactor calendar (almanac) n ephemeride * ~ maker n calendarista * n calendario calendula Bot n calendula calf (animal, young of the cow) n vitello * (calf's) adj vitellin * Anat (of the leg) n sura * adj vitellin caliber n calibre * ~ rule n calibre calibrate v calibrar calibrater n calibrator calibre n calibre caliciform (cup-shaped) adj caliciforme calico n calico caliph n califa caliphate n califato calk (caulk) (ships) v calfatar calker (caulker) (one who calks ships) n calfatator calking (caulking) (act of) n calfatage (-aje) call (be -ed) v esser appellate * (call out) vi appellar * (command, ask, etc. to come) v vocar * (name) v nominar * (name) vt appellar * (shout) n appello * (summon) v advocar * (visit) n visita * (vocation) n vocation * ~ attention to (point out) v relevar * ~ back (bid come back) v revocar * ~ forth (evoke) v evocar * ~ in(to) question (question) v questionar * ~ it quits v determinar lo finite * ~ it quits v determinar lo quite * ~ together (convoke) v convocar call-back n revisita * ~ -back v revisitar * ~ -back v revocar call-box n cabina telephonic caller (visitor) n visitator calli- (beauty) in compounds n calli- calligraph (write calligraphically) v calligraphiar calligrapher n calligrapho calligraphic adj calligraphic calligraphy n calligraphia call-in (call in sick to work) v in-clamar se malade al travalio * ~ -in v in-clamar calling card (business card) n carta de introduction * ~ card (phone) n carta de telephonar * n vocation call-on-someone v facer un visita a un persona callosity (callousness) n callositate callous adj callose callousness (callosity) n callositate call-together v convocar call-up v telephonar callus (hard, thickened place on the skin) n callo * n callositate calm (tranquil) adj tranquille * adj calme * n calma * v calmar calmative n calmante calm-down v tranquillisar se calming adj calmante (ppr of calmar) calomel n calomel calorie n caloria calorific adj calorific calorification n calorification calorify Phys v calorificar calumniate (slander) v calumniar calumniation n calumniation calumniator n calumniator calumniatory adj calumniatori calumnious adj calumniose calumny (slander) n calumnia Calvary n calvario calve (calf birth) v parer * (ice mass) v disprehender (se) Calvinism n calvinismo Calvinist n calvinista Calvinistic adj calvinistic calyx (cup) Bot n calice cam n cama * n eccentrico cambist (exchange expert) n cambista Cambodia Geog n Cambodia * Geog n Kampuchea camcorder (tv/techn) n camcordatora camel driver n camelero * n camelo camellia n camellia cameo n cameo camera (cine/tv) n camera * (still) n apparato photographic * ~ film (film) n pellicula cameraman (tv/techn) n operator (de camera) Cameroon Geog n Cameron camomile n camomilla camouflage n camouflage ¬F * v camouflagiar camp (break ~) v discampar * (encampment) n campamento * (live in a camp) v campar * Mil n campo * ~ out v campar campaign n campania campanile (belltower) n campanil campanula (bellflower) n campanula campanulaceous adj campanulacee campanulate Bot adj campanulate camp-bed n lecto de campo camphor (camphoric) adj camphoric * n camphora * ~ tree Bot n camphoriero camphorate (camphor) v camphorar * (salt of camphoric acid) Chem n camphorato camphorated (camphor) adj camphorate (pp of camphorar) camping (- site) n terreno de camping * n camping campus n campo can (am, are, is able) vi pote * n cassa de latta * vt conservar Canaan Bib n Canaan Canaanite Bib n canaanita Canada Geog n Canada * ~ porcupine Zool n urson Canadian adj canadian * n canadiano canaille (rabble, mob) n canalia canal (1. artificial watercourse; 2. Anat) n canal canalicular adj canalicular canaliculus n canaliculo canalization (1. construction of canals; 2. system of canals or conduits) n canalisation canalize v canalisar canary (canary bird) n canario * (Island) n Canaria * (of the Canary Islands) adj canari * adj canari * ~ Islands Geog n le Insulas Canari cancan n cancan ¬F cancel (annul by crossing out) v cancellar * (make void, annul) v annullar * (revoke) v revocar canceler n cancellator cancellation (act of annulling by crossing out) n cancellation * (annulment) n annullation cancer (astron) n cancere * (illness) n cancere cancerous adj cancerose candelabra (candelabrum) n candelabro candid (straightforward) adj candide candidate for the doctor's degree n doctorando * n candidato candidature (candidacy) n candidatura candle (in church) n cereo * (ordinary) n candela candlelight n lumine de candela candlestick n candeliero candor (candour) n candor * (straightforwardness) n candor candy (crystallized sugar) n sucro candite * (sweet) n bonbon * ~ box n bonboniera * n confecto cane (1. Bot (reed; 2. walking stick) n canna * (as in to weave into a cane chair) v cannar * (of child) v bastonar * (stick) n baston * (walking stick) n baston canicula (Dog Star) Astron n canicula canicular (1. Astron; 2. as in canicular days) adj canicular canine adj canin caning (chairs) (act of) n cannage (-aje) cannabis n cannabe cannibal (anthropophagous, man-eating) adj anthropophage * (cannibalistic) adj cannibal * (man-eater) n anthropophago * n cannibal cannibalism (anthropophagy) n anthropophagia * n cannibalismo cannibalistic adj cannibal cannibalize v cannibalisar cannon (carom) Billiards n carambola * (carom) Billiards v carambolar * (gun) n cannon, cannones cannonade (bombard) v cannonar * n cannonada cannoneer n cannonero cannons collectively n cannoneria cannot v non pote cannula Surg n cannula canoe n canoa * v canoar canoeing n canoage ¬canoaje canoeist n canoero canon (1. law of a church; 2. standard; 3. part of the Mass; 4. list of saints; 5. canonical books of the Bible; 6. Mus; 7. Print) n canone * (canyon) n cañon ¬H * (member of a Cathedral Chapter) n canonico * (mus/bib) n canone canonical adj canonic canonicate n canonicato canonicity n canonicitate canonist n canonista canonization n canonisation canonize v canonisar can-opener n aperilattas canopy (over altar, throne) n baldacchino * (over bed) n celo (de lecto) canorous (ringing, melodious) adj canor canorousness n canoritate can't (cannot) v non pote cantabile Mus n cantabile cantata Mus n cantata canteen (place for meals) n restaurante * (Post Exchange) Mil n cantina * Mil n cantina * ~ manager (female sutler) n vivandera * ~ manager (male sutler) n vivandero canteenkeeper (sutler) n cantinero canter n parve galopo * v ir a parve galopo canticle (hymn) n cantico cantilena Mus n cantilena canto n canto canton Admin n canton cantonal adj cantonal canvas (1. heavy closely woven cloth of hemp or flax; 2. Cross-stitch canvas) n canevas * (oil painting) n tela canvass v ambir canyon (cañon) n cañon ¬H * n canon caoutchouc (crude rubber) n cauchu cap (1. metal cover that seals a bottle; 2. percussion cap) n capsula * (headgear, man’s cap) n bonetto * (of radiator, tank) n tappo * n tocca * ~ seller (capmaker) n bonettero * ~ seller's (store) n bonetteria * v capsular capability n capabilitate, capacitate capable adj capabile, capace * ~ of being cut (divisible) adj secabile * ~ of being dissipated (dissipable) adj dissipabile * ~ of being simplified adj simplificabile * ~ of living (viable) adj viabile capacious adj capace capacity (1. receiving power; 2. capability) n capacitate * (in the - of) n in qualitate de cape (clothing) n cappa * (headland) Geog n capo Cape-Cod Geog n Cape Cod, Capo Cod capelet Surg n cappelletto capeline Med n cappellina Capernaite (1. native or inhabitant of Capernaum; 2. Eccl/Hist) n capernaita Capernaum n Capharnaum, Capernaum Capetian adj capetian * n capetiano Cape-Town Geog n Citate del Capo, Cape Town Cape-Verde Geog n Capo Verde capillaceous adj capillacee capillarity n capillaritate capillary adj capillar capital (1. capital city of a state or country; 2. Fortif; 3. Econ) n capital * (1. pertaining to the head; 2. standing at the head; 3. of primary importance) adj capital * (as in capital letter) adj majuscule * (capital letter) n majuscula * Arch n capitello capital-expenditure n immobilisationes capitalism n capitalismo capitalist (owner of capital) n capitalista capitalization (action of capitalizing) n capitalisation capitalize (turn into capital) v capitalisar capital-letter n littera majuscule capital-sentence n sententia de morte capitate Bot adj capitate capitation n capitation Capitol n Capitolio capitular (pertaining to a ecclesiastical chapter) adj capitular capitulation n capitulation capmaker (cap seller) n bonettero capon n capon caponcote n caponiera caponier Fortif n caponiera capote (bonnet with strings for women) n cappotta * (long cloak or overcoat) n cappotto capping (of a bottle) n capsulage ¬capsulaje caprice (1. sudden change of mind; 2. Mus/Art (capriccio) n capricio * (whim) n luna capricious (whimsical) adj lunatic * adj capriciose capriciousness n capriciositate Capricorn Astron n Capricorno caprine (goat-like) adj caprin capsize v inverter (se) capstan n cabestan capsular adj capsular capsule (1. Anat/Zool; 2. Bot; 3. Pharm; 4 . Chem (shallow dish for evaporating, etc.) n capsula captain (of coasting vessel, ship) n patrono * Navy, Sport n capitano * v capitanar caption n legenda captious (as in captions questions) adj captiose captivate v captivar captive (1. held as a prisoner; 2. captivated) adj captive * n captivo captivity n captivitate capture (act or fact of capturing) n captura * v captivar * v capturar Capuchin Eccl n cappucino car (auto, motorcar) n auto, automobile * (carriage, coach) n cochi ¬coshi, carro * (dining ~) n wagon restaurante * (of a lift/elevator) n cabina * (railroad) n wagon * (sleeping ~) n wagon lectos * (wagon, carriage) n carro * ~ park n parco de automobiles carabineer n carabinero carafe n carrafa caramel (1. burnt sugar; 2. caramel candy) n caramello carat (1. one 24th part; 2. Weight) n carat caravan n caravana caravansary (caravanserai) n caravanseralio caravanserai (caravansary) n caravanseralio caravella n caravel caraway n carvi * n cumino carbide (carburet) Chem n carburo carbine n carabina carbolic adj phenic carbon Chem n carbon carbonate Chem n carbonato * Chem v carbonatar carbon-copy (copia al papiro) n carbon carbon-dioxide n anhydrido carbonic carbonic adj carbonic carboniferous (containing carbon or coal) adj carbonifere carbonization (act of converting into a residue of carbon) n carbonisation carbonize (convert into a residue of carbon) v carbonisar carbonous Chem adj carbonose carbon-paper n papiro carbon carbuncle (1. smooth, round garnet or other deep-red jewel; 2. Med) n carbunculo carbuncular Med adj carbunculose carburet (carbide) Chem n carburo * Chem v carburar carburetant n carburante carburetion Chem n carburation carburetor (carburettor) n carburator carcass n cadavere * n carcassa carcinoma Pathol n carcinoma card (1. to provide with cards; 2. to enter upon a card) v cartar * (business ~) n carta de introduction * (credit ~) n carta de credito * (phone ~) n carta de telephonar * (wire brush for combing out wool, etc.) n pectine * ~ catalogue (card index) n cartotheca * ~ index (card catalogue) n cartotheca * n carta * ~ of the suit of clubs (club) Cards n trifolio * ~ of the suit of diamonds (diamond) Cards n quadro * v cardar cardboard (pasteboard) n carton * ~ factory n cartoneria * ~ maker n cartonero * ~ making n cartoneria carder n cardator * n pectinator cardful (of wool) n cardata cardia (cardiac orifice of the stomach) Anat n cardia cardiac adj cardiac cardialgia (heartburn) Pathol n cardialgia cardigan n tricot cardinal (1. Eccl; 2. cardinal bird) n cardinal * (of first importance) adj cardinal * adj cardinal cardinalate n cardinalato carding (1. action of carding; 2. roll of wool or cotton from carding machine) n cardatura * ~ mill n carderia cardiograph n cardiographo cardiography n cardiographia cardiology n cardiologia cardiopathy n cardiopathia cardiosclerosis Pathol n cardiosclerosis cardmaker n cartero cardoon Bot n cardo card-punch Comp n perforator de cartas card-reader Comp n lector de cartas care (attention) n sollicitude, attention * (charge) n responsabilitate, carga * (take - of) v custodiar * (take - of) v respicer * (take ~) v attention!, cura te! * (worry) n inquietude * ~ for (keep in one's custody, safeguard) v custodiar * ~ for v coler * v inquietar se careen (cause to heel over) Naut v carinar careening (act of) n carinage ¬carinaje career (course of continued progress in the life of a person, nation, etc.) n carriera care-for (fond of) v amar * ~ -for (fond of) v tener a care-free (cheerful) adj allegre * ~ -free (free from worry) adj libere de inquietude * ~ -free (heedless) adj nonchalant careful adj attente, attentive * ~ examination (close scrutiny) n perscrutation carefulness (caution) n attention * (discretion) n prudentia careless adj inattente, negligente carelessness (lack of care) n incuria * n inattention, negligentia care-of (send a letter) v a presso de caress n caressa * v caressar care-taker n portero, custode cargo n cargo Carib adj caribe * n caribe Caribbean adj caribe * ~ Sea n mar Caribe caricature n caricatura * v caricaturar caricaturish adj caricatural caricaturist n caricaturista caries n carie carillon (chimes) n carillon ¬F * ~ player (chimes player) n carillonator Carinthia n Carinthia carious (affected with caries) adj cariate, cariose Carlovingian (Carolingian) adj carolinge * (Carolingian) n carolingo carmine n carmino carnage n carnage ¬carminaje carnal adj carnal carnality n carnalitate carnally adv carnalmente carnation Art n carnation * n diantho carnival (Shrovetide) n carneval * adj carnevalesc * n carneval carnivore (meat eater, creophagist) n carnivoro, creophago carnivorous (meat-eating, creophagous) adj carnivore, creophage carol n canto de natal Carolina n Carolina Carolingian (Carlovingian) adj carolinge * (Carlovingian) n carolingo carom (cannon) Billiards n carambola * (cannon) Billiards v carambolar * ~ ball Billiards n carambola carotene (carotin) Chem n carotina carp Ichthyol n carpa carpal Anat adj carpal carpenter n carpentero carpentry n carpenteria carpet (tapestry, rug) n tapis ¬F, tapete carpo-, carp- (fruit) in compounds n carpo-, carp- carpus (wrist) Anat n carpo carriage (car, wagon) n carro * (charge, deportment) n porto * (coach, car) n cochi ¬coshi * (equipage) (with or without horses) n equipage ¬equipaje * (railway) n carro * (typewriter) n carro * ~ house n remissa carriageway n parte vehicular (del strata) carrier (aircraft ~) n portaaviones * (aircraft) n portaaeroplanos * (bearer) n portator carrier-bag n tasca carrion (putrid) adj caroniose * n caronia carrot n carota carrousel (1. Man; 2. merry-go-round) n carosello carry (bear) v portar * ~ back v reportar * ~ on (practice) v exercer * ~ or take away (remove) v levar * ~ out, execute v exequer * ~ to excess or to extremes v ultrar carry-back v reportar carry-cot v cuna portabile carry-forward v transportar carrying back (action of) n reportamento * ~ or taking away (removing) (act of) n levamento carry-off (by force) v raper * ~ -off (remove) v levar carry-on (continue) v continuar * ~ -on (practise) v exercer cart (four wheels) n carro * (transport in a cart) n carrear * (two wheels, two-wheeled vehicle) n carretta * ~ driver (carter) n carrettero * vt carrear carte Fencing n quarta cartel (1. written challenge; 2. written agreement as to the exchange or ransom of prisoners; 3. Commer) n cartel * (trust) n trust ¬A cartelist n cartelista cartelization n cartelisation cartelize v cartelisar carter (cart driver) n carrettero Cartesian devil Phys n ludion Carthage n Carthagine, Carthago Carthaginian n puno cart-horse n cavallo de tracto Carthusian (Carthusian monk) n cartusiano * (of Chartreuse or Carthusians) adj cartusian cartilage n cartilagine * n chondro cartilaginous adj cartilaginose cart-load n carrettata cartographer n cartographo cartographic adj cartographic cartography n cartographia carton (cardboard box) n carton cartoon (design for painting, tapestry, etc.) n carton * n caricatura * n carton cartoonist n designator (satiric), caricaturista cartridge Mil n cartucha ¬cartusha * ~ box (cartridge case) n cartuchiera ¬cartushiera * ~ factory n cartucheria ¬cartusheria carve (of meat) v trenchar * (of statues) v sculper carved (sculptured, graven) adj sculpte, sculpite carving n gravure * n sculptura carving-knife n cultello de trenchar cary-, caryo- n cary-, caryo- Caryae Geog n Caryas caryatid Arch n caryatide caryo-, cary- (nut) Biol in compounds n caryo-, cary- caryopsis Bot n caryopse cascade (waterfall) n cascada * v cascadar case (box) n cassa * (box) v cassar * (chest) n coffro * (event) n caso * (in any ~) n in omne caso * (kit) n necessaire ¬F * (lawsuit) n causa (legal) * (special condition) n caso * (suit-) n valise * Gram n caso * Med n caso * ~ ¬F (for eyeglasses, cigars, etc.) n etui ¬F casein n caseina cash (- in) v cassar * n moneta contante cash-book n libro de cassa cashbox (till) (also: place, office, establishment, etc. where money is kept, received or paid, as cashier's desk, savings bank, sick fund, etc.) n cassa cash-desk n cassa cashew n acaju cashier (quash, annul) v cassar * n cassero * v cassar * v dimitter cashiering (cashierment) n cassation cashmere adj cachmir casino (building used for social meetings, gambling, etc.) n reducto * (public place of amusement) n casino cas-iron adj ferro fundite cask (butt, barrel) n botte * (tun) n tonna * (tun) n tonnello * n barril casket (chest) n cassa * (chest, coffer) n coffro * (coffin) n cassa * (coffin) n sarcophago * (small box) n cassetta Caspian adj caspie * n Caspio cassation (quashing) n cassation casserole n marmita cassette n cassetta cassock n sottana cast (a statue, etc.) v modular * (found) Metal v funder * (hurl, throw) v jacular * (mould) n forma * (of metal) v funder * (theat) n truppa * (throw) n projection * (throw) v projectar * ~ skin (slough) (of a serpent etc.) n spolia castanet n castanietta cast-down v abatter caste n casta castellan n castellano Castile n Castilia Castilian (1. inhahitant of Castile; 2. Castilian language, Spanish) n castiliano * adj castilian casting (of metal) n pecia fundite * (of the skin of a serpent, etc.) n spoliamento * (theat) n distribution (de rolos) * (throwing) n projection castle (1. fortified seigniorial mansion; 2. Naut) n castello * (rook) Chess n roc, turre Castor (1. Mythol; 2. Astron) n Castor * (castoreum) n castoreo castrate (geld, emasculate) v castrar, emascular * n castrato castration (gelding) n castration castrator (gelder) n castrator casual (as in casual profit) adj casual casually adv casualmente casualty (loss) n perdita * (victim) n sinistrato * (victim) n victima casuist n casuista casuistry n casuistica cat (domestic cat) n catto * (m) (tom ~) n catto * (rain -s and dogs) n pluver in torrentes * n catta cataclysm n cataclysmo cataclysmal (cataclysmic) adj cataclysmic cataclysmic (cataclysmal) adj cataclysmic catacomb n catacomba catafalque n catafalco Catalan (1. inhabitant of Catalonia; 2. Catalan language) n catalano * adj catalan catalepsy (1. Med; 2. Philos) n catalepsia cataleptic adj cataleptic * n cataleptico catalog (catalogue) n catalogo * (catalogue) v catalogar catalogue n catalogo * v catalogar cataloguer n catalogator Catalonia n Catalonia catalysis Chem n catalyse catalyst n catalysator catalytic adj catalytic catalyze v catalysar catamaran n catamaran cataplasm (poultice) Med n cataplasma catapult (1. and Rom. Antiq; 2. Aeronaut) n catapulta * v catapultar cataract (1. waterfall; 2. Med) n cataracta catarrh (cold, rheum) n rheuma * (flu, cold) n catarrho catarrhal (rheumy) adj rheumatic * adj catarrhal catarrhine Zool adj catarrhin * Zool n catarrhino catarrhous adj catarrhose catastrophe (1. sudden disaster; 2. Drama) n catastrophe catastrophic adj catastrophic catch (an illness, train) v prender * (grasp) n prisa * (haul) (of fishes) n pisca * (on door) n pessulo * (seize) v attrappar * (seize, take, take hold of) v prender * (trap) n trappa * ~ a glimpse of (catch sight of) v intervider * ~ in a trap (trap) v trappar * ~ sight of (catch a glimpse of) v intervider catching (seizure) n captura, caption * adj contagiose catch-up v reattrappar catchword Print n reclamo catchy adj facile a retener * adj insidiose catechesis n catechese catechetic (catechetical) adj catechetic catechetical (catechetic) adj catechetic catechetics n catechetica catechism n catechismo catechist n catecheta, catechista catechistic adj catechistic catechize Eccl n catechisar catechumen Eccl n catechumeno catechumenate n catechumenato categorical (categoric) (1. Philos (pertaining to a logical category; 2. asserting absolutely) adj categoric categorize v categorisar, classificar category (1. Philos; 2. group or division in a system of classification) n categoria * (predicament) Philos n predicamento catenary adj catenari cater (supply, furnish) v approvisionar caterer n approvisionator cater-for v provider a catering n approvisionamento caterpillar Entom n eruca cathedral adj cathedral * n cathedral cathode Elec n cathodo cathodic adj cathodic catholic (roman ~) adj catholico roman * Eccl adj catholic * adj catholic Catholicism Eccl n catholicismo catholicize v catholicisar cation Phys n cation catoptric (pertaining to a mirror or to reflected light) Phys adj catoptric catoptrics (the science of reflected light) n catoptrica catoptro-, catoptr- (mirror) in derivatives and compounds n catoptro-, catoptr- catoptromancy (divination by means of mirrors) n catoptromantia cattle (livestock) n bestial * ~ barn (sty, stable) n stabulo * ~ bell n sonalia cattleman n bovero Caucasia n Caucasia Caucasian (1. native of the Caucasus; 2. white person) n caucasiano * (1. pertaining to the Caucasus; 2. Anthropol (white) adj caucasian Caucasus n Caucaso caudal adj caudal caudate (caudated) adj caudate caudated (caudate) adj caudate cauldron (large kettle) n caldieron cauliflower n caule flor caulk (calk) (ships) v calfatar caulker (calker) (one who calks ships) n calfatator * n stoppator caulking (calking) (act of) n calfatage ¬calfataje causal adj causal causality (relation of cause and effect) n causalitate causation n causation causative (pertaining to causation) adj causative cause disassimilation Physiol v disassimilar * n causa * ~ repugnance v repugnar * ~ to be brilliant (give brilliance to) v brillantar * ~ to branch out (ramify) v ramificar * ~ to break (break) v franger * ~ to decay (rot) v corrumper * ~ to deviate (turn aside) v disviar * ~ to mortify Pathol v mortificar * ~ to mutiny v motinar * v causar * v effectuar causer n causator cause-way n dica causing flatulence (flatulent) n flatuose * ~ to devolve or transfer by devolution adj devolutive caustic (1. corrotive; 2. sarcastic; 3. Math) adj caustic * (mordant, biting) adj mordente (ppr of morder) * Math n caustica * Med adj urente (ppr of urer) causticity n causticitate cauterization Med n cauterisation, adustion, ustion cauterize Med v cauterisar, urer, adurer cautery (agent used in cauterizing) n cauterio caution (care) n prudentia * (forewarn, warn) v prevenir * (warning) n reprimenda cautious adj caute cavalcade n cavalcada cavalier (1. gallant; 2. Hist; 3. Fortif) n cavallero cavalry n cavalleria cave (cavern) n cava * (hollow out) v cavar cave-in n collaber cavern (cave) n caverna cavernous (1. abounding in caverns; 2. like a cavern) adj cavernose caviar n caviar cavil (quibble) n argutia * (quibble) v argutiar caviling (quibbling) adj argutiose cavity (grave, pit) n fossa * (hole, hollow) n cavo * n cavitate caw (croak) v coaxar * n coax cawing (croaking) (act of) n coaxamento Cayman Islands Geog n le Insulas Cayman cease (stop) (1. to come to an end; 2. to bring to an end) v cessar cease-fire n cessa-le-foco ceaseless (incessant) adj incessante ceasing adj cessante (ppr of cessar) cedar n cedro cede (yield) v ceder cedilla n cedilla ¬H ceditious adj seditiose ceiling (limit) n limite * (of room) n tecto celebacy n celibato celebrant (priest officiating at the mass) n celebrante celebrate (1. to perform the ceremony of; 2. to observe, honor by public ceremonies, festivities etc.; 3. to praise highly) v celebrar * (give renown to) v renominar * (keep) (a festival or feast day) v festar * ~ the Bacchanalia v bacchar celebrated (famous) adj celebre celebration n celebration celebrator n celebrator celebrity (1. fame; 2. celebrated person) n celebritate celery n seleri celesta Mus n celesta celestial (heavenly) adj celestial, celeste celestine (celestite) n celestina * (celestite) n celestite celestite (celestine) n celestina * (celestine) n celestite celibacy n celibato celibate adj celibe * n celibatario cell (of a honeycomb) n alveolo * (small room or compartment) n cella * Biol n cellula * Elect n pila * ~ division (karyokinesis) Biol n caryocinese cellar (salt ~) n saliera * n cellario cellarer n cellariero cell-like adj alveolari cello Mus n violoncello cellophane n cellophan cellular adj cellular celluloid n celluloide cellulose n cellulosa cellulous adj cellulose Celt n celta Celtiberian Hist n celtibero Celtic adj celtic cement (1. Constr; 2. Anat cementum; 3. Metal powder used in cementation) n cemento * (1. to unite by means of a cement; 2. Metal subject to cementation) v cementar * (putty) v masticar cementation (1. Constr; 2. Metal) n cementation cemetery (graveyard) n cemeterio * (necropolis) n necropole ceno-, cen- (coeno-, coen-) (common) in compounds adj ceno-, cen- cenobite n cenobita cenoby n cenobio cenotaph n cenotaphio Cenozoic Geol adj cenozoic * Geol n cenozoico censer n incensario, incensorio censor (1. Antiq; 2. official in charge of censorship) n censor * (proctor, monitor) School n censor * v censer, submitter al censura censorial adj censorial censorship (1. act of censoring; 2. office of a censor) n censura censurable adj censurabile censure (blame) v culpar * n censura * n reproche * v censurar * v reprochar census (return count) n censimento * (take a ~) v censer * n censo * ~ taker n censor cent (per ~) n per cento * Monet n cent (pl cents) ¬A centaur Mythol n centauro Centaurea Bot n centaurea centaury Bot n centaurea centavo Monet n centavo ¬H ¬P centenarian adj centenari * n centenario centenary (centennial) adj centenari * (centennial) n centenario centennial (centenary) adj centenari * (centenary) n centenario * adj centenial center (central office, central plant) n central * (centre) n centro * (middle point) n centro * (place or collect at the center) v centrar centesimal adj centesimal centesimo Monet n centesimo (pl centesimi) ¬I centiare (one hundredth part of an are) n centiar centigrade (having, pertaining to a system of, one hundred degrees) adj centigrade centigram n centigramma centiliter (centilitre) n centilitro centilitre (centiliter) n centilitro centime Monet n centime ¬F centimeter (centimetre) n centimetro centimetre (centimeter) n centimetro centimo Monet n centimo ¬H centipede (millepede) n mille-pedes, millepedes centistere System n centistereo central (centric) adj central, centric * ~ office (central plant, center) n central Central-African-Republic Geog n Republica Centro-African central-heating n calefaction central centralization n centralisation centralize v centralisar centralizer n centralisator centrally adv centralmente centre (center) n centro centrifugal adj centrifugal, centrifuge centrifugation n centrifugation centrifuge v centrifugar centripetal adj centripete centumvir Antiq n centumviro centumviral adj centumviral centumvirate n centumvirato centuple adj centuple * v centuplar centuplicate (hundredfold) adj centuplicate (pp of centuplicar) * v centuplicar century (period of 100 years) n seculo cephal-, cephalo- (head) in derivatives and compounds n cephal-, cephalo- cephalalgia Pathol n cephalalgia cephalic n cephalic cephalopod Zool n cephalopodo cer-, cerat-, cerato-, cerot- (horn) in derivatives and compounds n cer-, cerat-, cerato-, cerot- ceramic adj ceramic ceramics (1. art of making pottery, earthenware, etc.; 2. pottery ware) n ceramica ceramist n ceramista ceramography (study and description of pottery) n ceramographia cerate Pharm n cerato Cerberus Mythol n Cerbero cereal adj cereal * n cereal cerebellar adj cerebellar * adj cerebellose cerebellum n cerebello cerebral adj cerebral cerebrate v cerebrar cerebration n cerebration cerebritis (encephalitis) n cerebritis cerebro-cardiac adj cerebro-cardiac cerebro-spinal adj cerebro-spinal ceremonial n ceremonial ceremonially adv ceremonialmente ceremonious (devoted to forms and ceremonies) adj ceremoniose * (reverential) (over) adj reverentiose ceremony n ceremonia cereus Bot n cereo ceromancy n ceromantia certain (1. objectively certain; 2. convinced; 3. as in a certain ...) adj certe * (sure) (1. not doubting; 2. not doubtful) adj secur certainly (truly) adv quidem * adv certo, certemente, claro * ~ ! interj certo!, certemente!, claro! certainty (1. objective certainty; 2. certitude) n certitude * (sureness) n securitate certificate (certification) n attestation * (representing money value) n bono * n certificato certification (act of certifying) n certification certified (having been granted a diploma, license, etc.) adj diplomate certifier n certificator certify (guarantee as true or correct) v certificar, attestar cerumen (earwax) n cerumine ceruminous (waxy) adj ceruminose ceruse (white lead) n cerussa cerussite Mineral n cerussite cervelat (saveloy) (sausage) n cervelata cessation n cessation cession (assignment) Law n cession Ceylon Geog n Ceylon, Sri Lanka ceylonese adj cingalese ceylonite (pleonaste) Mineral n pleonasto Chad Geog n Chad chaeta (spine, bristle) Zool n cheta chaetopod (chaetopodous) Zool adj chetopode chafe v frictionar * v irritar chaff (husks separated from the grain hy winnowing) n vannatura chain (measure with a surveyor's chain) v catenar * n catena * ~ reaction n reaction in catena * ~ up (enchain) v incatenar * v incatenar chair (in a university) n cathedra * (professorate) n professorato * (seat for one person) n chaise ¬F * n sede * v presider chairman (president, presiding judge) (one who presides) n presidente chairman's (presidential) adj presidential chairperson n presidente chairwoman n presidente (femina) Chaldea Geog n Chaldea Chaldean (language) n chaldeo * adj chaldee, chaldeic * n chaldeo chalet n chalet ¬F chalice (cup, goblet) n calice chalk (1. soft limestone; 2. piece of chalk or chalklike material for writing or drawing) n creta chalky (of chalk) adj cretose challenge n defia * ~ to answer (someone) v interpellar * v defiar challengeable (exceptionable) Law adj recusabile challenging adj stimulante chamae- (chame-) (on the ground) in compounds adv chame- chamber (1. room, bedroom; 2. hall used by deliberative or judicial body; 3. group of lawmakers; 4. the chamber of a gun) n camera chamberlain n camerero chambermaid n camerera chamber-music n musica de camera chamber-pot n urinal chame- (chamae-) (on the ground) in compounds adv chame- chameleon n chameleonte chamois n camoce * v camociar champagne n champagne * n Champagne ¬F champignon n champignon ¬F champion (1. defender, supporter; 2. Sports) n campion * (defender) n propugnator * Sports n campion, champion ¬A * n advocato championship Games, etc n campionato chance (by ~) n per sorte, per hasardo, per fortuna * (luck) n sorte, hasardo, fortuna * (opportunity) n occasion * v hasardar chancellery (office of a chancellor) n cancelleria chancellor of various officials of locally or nationally varying functions n cancellero chancy adj hasardate chandelier n lustro change (1. act of making different; 2. changed condition) n cambiamento * (1. substitution of one thing for another; 2. money returned as balance of that tendered for an article) n cambio * (1. to make or become different; 2. to replace by another; 3. as in to change a dollar) v cambiar * (alter) vt alterar * (alteration) n alteration * (changed condition) n cambiamento * (make or become different) v mutar * (money) n parve moneta, cambio * (replace) v cambiar * (small-) n parve moneta, cambio * (substitution) n cambio * ~ money v cambiar moneta * vi alterar se * vi cambiar changeable (as in changeable silk) adj cambiante (ppr of cambiar) * (mutable) adj mutabile * adj cambiabile change-clothes v cambiar de vestimentos changeless adj immutabile change-one's-mind v cambiar de opinion change-over switch (commutator) Elec n commutator changer (one who or that which changes) n cambiator change-trains v cambiar de traino channel (1. Geog; 2. deeper part of a waterway; 3 . tube or tubular passage; 4. means, medium) n canal * (flute, groove) v cannellar * (groove) n cannellatura * (strait, handcuff, gas-mantle) n manica * (the English ~) n le Manica, le Canal * ~ Islands n Insulas Anglonormanne channelled (channel-like, channel-shaped) adj canaliforme chant n canto * v cantar chaos n chaos chaotic adj chaotic chap (individual, fellow) n subjecto * (man) n typo * (of skin) n fissura * v finder se chapel Arch n cappella * ~ choir of singers n cappella chaperon n chaperon ¬F (sh-) * v chaperonar (sh-) chaperoning (chaperonage) n chaperonage ¬shaperonaje chaplain n cappellano chaplaincy n cappellania chapter (1. chapter of a books; 2. ecclesiastical chapter) n capitulo char n nettatrice domestic * vi travaliar como nettatrice domestic * vt carbonisar char-à-banc n char à bancs ¬F character n typo, persona * (graphic symbol, distinctive mark) n character * (moral constitution) n character * (of what is current or present, thing or event that is current or present) n actualitate characteristic (1. characteristic trait; 2. Math) n characteristica * (distinguishing mark) n character * (ridiculous thing) n ridiculo * adj characteristic characterization (1. portrayal in words; 2. act of characterizing or qualifying) n characterisation * (act of characterizing or terming) n qualification characterize (1. to describe the character of; 2. to qualify) v characterisar * ~ as (term) v qualificar characterizer n qualificator charade (word) n charade ¬F ¬sharade charcoal n carbon de ligno charcoalburner n carbonero charcoaldealer (coaldealer) n carbonero charge (1. load; 2. task, duty) n carga * (1. to charge with electricity etc.; 2. to attack impetuously) v cargar * (accusation) n accusation * (accuse) v accusar * (ask, - money) v demandar * (attack, load) n carga * (attack, load) v cargar * (be in - of) v esser incargate de, esser le chef de * (burden, entrust) v incargar * (cost) n costo * ~ or commission given to a delegate n delegation charier (more careful) adj plus caute chariot n carro charisma n charisma charismatic adj charismatic charitable (eleemosynary) adj eleemosynari * adj caritabile charity (as in charity is a Christian virtue) n caritate charivari (belling, shivaree) n charivari ¬sharivari charlatan n charlatan ¬F ¬sharlatan charlatanic adj charlatanesc ¬sharlatanic charlatanism (charlatanry) n charlatanismo ¬sharlatanismo charlatanry (charlatanism) n charlataneria ¬sharlataneria charm (amulet) n amuleto * (attractiveness) n charme ¬F * (spell) n sortilegio * v incantar charming adj incantator chart (graph) n graphico * (sea ~) n carta * v cartar charter (grant a charter to) v chartar * (hire a ~) n affretamento * (hire) v affretar * (hire) v locar * (paper) n charta Chartism n chartismo Chartist n chartista Chartreuse (French monastery founded by St. Bruno) n Cartusia * (liqueur made by Carthusian monks) n chartreuse ¬F chartulary (collection of title deeds, etc.) n cartulario * (keeper of archives) n cartulero chary adj circumspecte, caute Charybdis n Charybdis ¬caribdis chase (engrave) v cisellar * (hunt) v chassar ¬shassar, venar * (hunt, hunting) n chassa ¬shassa, veneria * (pursue) v persequer * (pursuit) n persecution * Artil n volata chase-away v chassar chaser (1. Navy; 2. Naut chase-gun) n chassator ¬shassator chasseur Mil n chassator ¬shassator chassis (body-frame of an automobile) n chassis ¬F ¬shassis chaste adj caste * n caste chastise v castigar chastisement n castigamento, castigation chastiser n castigator chastity (sexual or moral purity) n castitate chat (confabulate) v confabular * (confabulation) n confabulation chatter (babble, prattle) v garrular * (of teeth) n fremer * (talk) n garrular chatter-box n confabulator chatterer (confabulator) n confabulator chatty adj loquace chauffeur n chauffeur ¬F ¬sho- chauvinism n chauvinismo ¬sho- chauvinist n chauvinista ¬sho- chauvinistic adj chauvinistic ¬sho- cheap adj incostose, vil, a bon mercato cheapen v diminuer de valor cheapness n vilitate cheat (defraud) v fraudar * (defrauder) n fraudator * (impostor, swindler) n impostor check (cheque) Bank n cheque ¬A * (chess) v mitter le rege in chaco * (control) n controlo * (control) v controlar * (cross) v indicar per un cruce * (examine carefully, verify) v respicer * (go through, examine) (documents, books) v compulsar * (repress, restrain) v comprimer * (restraint) n freno * (verify, control, have under control, keep under control) v controlar, verificar * Chess n chaco ¬shaco * ~ card n carta de cheques * ~ inspection Admin/Mil n contravisita checkable (stoppable, curbable) adj frenabile checkbook n libro de cheques checkers n damas checking (verifying) (act of) n controlo checkmate (mate) v matar * n chaco mat checkmated adj mat check-out (leave) v quitar checkroom (cloakroom) n vestiario check-up (ascertain, test) v verificar, examinar cheek (effrontery) n impudentia * Anat n gena cheek-bone n zygoma cheeky adj impudente cheep (chirp, peep) v pipar cheeper (peeper) n pipator cheer (applause) n acclamation * (cheerfulness, hilarity) (good) n hilaritate * ~ up (brighten up) (make gay or cheerful) v allegrar * v acclamar cheerful (of good cheer) adj hilare * adj allegre, gai cheerfulness (hilarity, cheer) (good) n hilaritate * n gaitate, allegressa cheerio interj a revider cheerless adj triste cheers (cheers!) interj a vostre sanitate! cheer-up interj corage! * ~ -up v allegrar (se) cheese n caseo chef n chef (de cocina) Cheka n Cheka ¬R chemical adj chimic * n substantia chimic chemically adv chimicamente chemise n camisa chemisette n camisetta chemist (expert in chemistry) n chimista, chimico * (pharmacist) n pharmacista chemistry n chimia chemist's-shop n pharmacia chemotherapy n chimotherapia chenille n chenille ¬F cheque (check) Bank n cheque ¬A cherish v mantener * v tener car a cherry n ceresia * ~ orchard n ceresieto * ~ tree n ceresiero cherub n cherubin, cherub cherubic adj cherubinic, cherubic chervil Bot n cerefolio Chesapeake-Bay Geog n Chesapeake Bay, Baia del Chesapeake chess n chacos ¬shacos chessboard n chacchiero chessman n pecia de chacos chest (coffer, casket) n coffro * (furniture) n coffro * (small) n coffretto * Anat n pectore chestnut (~-colored) adj castanie * (edible nut of the sweet chestnut tree) n marron * (fruit of the chestnut tree) n castania * (tree) n castanio * ~ tree (sweet) n marroniero chest-of-drawers n commoda chew (masticate) v masticar * ~ again v remasticar chewer masticator n masticator chewing gum n gumma a masticar * ~ tobacco n tabaco a masticar chiaroscuro n clarobscuro, chiaroscuro ¬I chic (stylish) adj chic ¬F * n chic ¬F chick (chicken) n gallinetta * Slang n chicca * n pullo, galletto chicken (chick) n gallinetta * (cockerel) n galletto * (domestic fowl, barnyard fowl) n gallina * ~ breeding n gallinicultura * ~ coop n galliniera, pullario * ~ farmer (poultry man) n gallinero, pullero * n pullo, galletto * ~ pox (varicella) Med n varicella chicken-coop n galliniera chicken-pox n varicella chicory (for coffee) n cichorea * (for salad) n endivia chide v reprimendar chief (leader) n chef ¬F * (main, principal) adj principal * (ruler, rector, director) n rector chiefly (especially, particularly, primarily) adv principalmente, specialmente, particularmente, primarimente, presertim chiffonier n chiffonier ¬F Chihelline Hist n ghibellino (gi-) chilblain Med n gelatura child (boy) n infante, pupo childbirth n parturition childhood n pueritia, infantia childish (1. of a child; 2. puerile, immature) adj pueril, infantil Chile Geog n Chile (tchile) Chilean adj chilen (tchilen) * n chileno (tchileno) chiliasm n chiliasmo chiliast n chiliasta chill (catch a ~) v prender frigido * (cool) v refrigidar, frigidar * (refrigerate) v frigorificar, refrigerar * n frigido chilling (freezing, frigorific, cooling) adj frigorifere, frigorific chilly adj frigide chimaera Ichthyol n chimera chime n sono * v sonar chimera (1. Mythol; 2. fanciful creation, figment of the imagination) n chimera chimeric (chimerical) adj chimeric chimerical (chimeric) adj chimeric chimes (carillon) n carillon ¬F * ~ player (carillon player) n carillonator chimney flue n tubo de camino * n camino, chimenea * ~ repairman n fumista chimney-piece (mantle) n mantello de camino chimneysweep n brossacamino chimpanzee n chimpanze (shimpanze) chin (genal) adj genal * n mento china (cinchona, quina) (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, peruvian bark) n quina * (porcelain) n porcellana * Geog n China (sh-) Chinese (1. Chinese person; 2. Chinese language) n chinese (sh-) * adj chinese (sh-) * ~ lantern n lampion chink n fissura chinoline, quinoline Chem n quinoleina chiorophyll n chlorophylla chip (splinter) n fragmento * Comp n chip, microchip * v fragmentar chips (french fries) n patatas frite * (potato flakes) n chip chir- (chiro-, cheir-, cheiro-) (hand) in compounds n chir-, chiro-, cheir-, cheiro- chiromancer (palmist) n chiromante chiromancy (palmistry) n chiromantia chiropodist (corncutter, pedicure) n callista, pedicuro chiropody n pedicura chiropterous zool adj chiroptere chirp (peep, cheep) v pipar chisel n cisello * v cisellar chiseler (one who works with a chisel) n cisellator chiseling (working with a chisel) (act of) n cisellatura chit n billet chivalrous adj cavallerose chivalry (1. system of knighthood; 2. chivalrousness) n cavalleria chive n cibolletta chives n cibollettas chlor- (chloro-) (green) in derivatives and compounds adj chlor-, chloro- chloracetate n chloracetato chloracetic adj chloracetic chloral (1. Chem; 2. chloral hydrate) n chloral chlorate n chlorato chloric adj chloric chloride (muriate) n muriato * Chem n chloruro * n chlorido, chloride chlorinate v chlorar chlorine n chloro chlorite n chlorito chloroform n chloroformo * v chloroformar, chloroformisar chlorophyll n chlorophylla chloroplast n chloroplasto chlorosis (1. Med; 2. Bot) n chlorosis chlorous adj chlorose chock (wedge) n cuneo chocolate (1. as in chocolate bar; 2. as in hot chocolate) n chocolate (sh-) * ~ dealer (chocolate manufacturer) n chocolatero (sh-) * ~ manufacturer (chocolate dealer) n chocolatero (sh-) * ~ pot n chocolatiera (sh-) chocolate-bar n tabletta de chocolate choice (select) adj selecte * n selection choir (group of church singers performing in concert) n choro * (mus/theat) n choro * (part of a church set apart for the choir of singers) n choro choke (- someone) v strangular alcuno (alicuno) * (suffocate) (someone or something) v suffocar * n regulator de aere * v i/vt suffocar (a) choking (stifling) adj suffocante cholera n cholera choleric (irascible) Med adj choleric cholerine Med n cholerina chondroid (resembling cartilage) adj chondroide chondrology n chondrologia choose (make a choice) v optar * n seliger, selectionar chop (cutlet) n cotelette ¬F * (hack) v hachar (-sh-) * (hit) n colpo * (meat) n cotelette chopper (chopping knife, axe) n hachatoria (-sh-) chopping (act of) n hachamento (-sh-) * ~ board (butcher's block) n hachatoria (-sh-) * ~ knife (chopper) n hachatoria (-sh-) choppy adj agitate choral adj choral * ~ dance n chorea chorale n choral chord (string of a musical instrument) n chorda * Geom n chorda * Mus n accordo chore n travalio penose chorea (St. Vitus's dance) n chorea choreic (pertaining to St. Vitus's dance) adj choreic choreographer n choreographo choreographic adj choreographic choreography n choreographia chorister n chorista chorus (group of singers, dancers performing together) n choro * (musical work or passage to be sung in concert) n choro * ~ singer n chorista chrestomathy n chrestomathia Christ n Christo christen v baptisar Christendom n christianitate, christiania christening n baptismo Christian adj christian * n christiano Christianity (state of being a Christian) n christianitate * (the Christian faith) n christianismo Christian-name n nomine de baptismo, prenomine Christmas (Father ~) n Patre Natal * (merry ~) interj felice Natal * adj de natal * n Natal, Noel Christmas-card n carta de Natal Christmas-tree n arbore de Natal Christopher Columbus 1446?-1506 n Christophoro Columbo chrom- (chromo-, chromat-, chromato-) (color) in derivatives and compounds n chrom- -ma/-mat- chromat- (color) in derivatives and compounds n chrom- -ma/-mat- chromate Chem n chromato chromatic (1. of color; 2. Mus) adj chromatic chromatics Colorimetry n chromatica chromatism (1. Bot; 2. Opt) n chromatismo chromato- (color) in derivatives and compounds n chrom- -ma/-mat- chromatophore Zool n chromatophoro chromatophorous (chromatophoric) Zool adj chromatophore chrome (chromium) n chromo * ~ plated (chromium plated) adj chromate chromic Chem adj chromic chromium (chrome) n chromo * ~ plated (chrome plated) adj chromate chromo (chromolithograph) n chromo * ~ - (color) in derivatives and compounds n chromo- -ma/-mat- chromolithograph n chromolithographia chromolithography n chromolithographia chromophore Chem/Phys n chromophoro chromophorous adj chromophore chromophotograph n chromophotographia chromophotography n chromophotographia chromosome Biol n chromosoma chromosphere Astron n chromosphera chronic adj chronic * ~ ailment n infirmitate * ~ character (chronicity) n chronicitate chronicity (chronic character) n chronicitate chronicle n chronica chronicler n chronista chrono-, chron- (time) in derivatives and compounds n chrono-, chron- chronogram n chronogramma chronograph Astron n chronographo chronologer n chronologo chronological adj chronologic chronologically adv chronologicamente chronologist n chronologista chronology n chronologia chronometer n chronometro chronometry (measurement of time) n chronometria chrysalis n chrysalide chrysanthemum n chrysanthemo chryselephantine (of gold and ivory) adj chryselephantin chryso-, chrys- (gold) in derivatives and compounds n chryso-, chrys- chrysoberyl Mineral n chrysoberyllo chrysolith Mineral n chrysolitho chthon- (earth) in derivatives and compounds n chthon- chthonian adj chthonie chubby adj rotunde chuckle n riso dulce * v rider (dulcemente) chunk n pecia church adj ecclesiastic * n ecclesia * ~ of England n Relig Ecclesia de Anglaterra, Ecclesia Anglican churchyard (cemetery) n cemeterio churlish (rude) adj malgratiose churn n apparato pro facer butyro * v agitar chute (plaything) n glissatorio * (tube) n canal chutney n chutney, condimento de species chutzpah (forwardness) n chutspa, braveria, corage Chuuk Geog n Chuuk cicada n cicada cicatrice (scar) n cicatrice cicatricle (cicatricula) n cicatricula cicatrization (healing) n cicatrisation cicatrize (heal) v cicatrisar cicatrizer (cicatrizant) n cicatrisante Cicero Hist n Ciceron cicerone (Italian guide to Roman antiquities) n cicerone ¬I Ciceronian adj ciceronian cider (hard cider) n cidra cierge (wax candle) (large) Eccl n cereo cigar case n cigarriera * ~ dealer (cigar maker) n cigarrero * ~ maker (cigar dealer) n cigarrero * n cigarro * ~ shop n cigarreria * ~ store (tobacconist's) n tabacheria cigarette n cigarretta, cigaretta cigarette-lighter n accenditor ciliary adj ciliari cinch (girth, cingle) (saddle) n cingula * ~ up (girt, girth) v cingular cinchona (quinaquina, quinquina) (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, peruvian bark) n cinchona, quina, quinaquina, quinquina cinchonine Chem n cinchonina cinchonism (quininism, quinism) Med n cinchonismo, quininismo, quinismo cinder n cinere cine n (abbrev) cine, cinema, cinematographo cine-camera n camera cinema (1. motion pictures; 2. motion-picture theater) n cine, cinema, cinematographo cinemato- (cinemat-, cinemo-, kinemato-, kinemat-, kinemo-) (motion) in derivatives and compounds n cinema- -ma/-mat- cinematograph (motion-picture projector) n cinematographo cinematographic adj cinematographic cinematography n cinematographia cine-projector n cinematographo cinerary (for or pertaining to ashes) adj cinerari cingle (cinch, girth) (saddle) n cingula cinnamon n cannella * ~ tree n cannelliero cinquefoil (potentilla) Bot n potentilla * Bot n cinquefolio cipher (put into secret writing) v cifrar circle (1. Math; 2. group of people held together by the same interests) n circulo * (turn) (circular course) n gyro * v circular; gyrar circuit (1. circuitous route; 2. Elec) n circuito * (circuitous route, ambit) n ambito, circuito * v circuir circuition (going round) n circuition circuitous adj indirecte circular (1. round like a circle; 2. as in circular letter) adj circular * (round, spherical) adj orbicular * n circular circulate (send around from one to another) v circular, facer circular circulation (action of sending around from one person or place to another) n circulation * (be in ~) v haber curso * (of papers) n tirage circulatory adj circulatori circumcise v circumcider -cid-/-cis- circumcised adj circumcise circumcision n circumcision circumcize v circumcider circumference n circumferentia circumferent (forming a circumference) adj circumferente circumferential adj circumferential circumflex (1. to flex or bend round; 2. Gram) v circumflecter -flect-/-flex- * Gram adj circumflexe circumflexion n circumflexion circumjacent (adjacent) adj circumvicin circumlocution n circumlocution circumnavigate v circumnavigar circumnavigation n circumnavigation circumpolar adj circumpolar circumscribe (1. to draw a line around; 2. to limit, restrict) v circumscriber -scrib-/-script- circumscription n circumscription circumspect adj circumspecte circumspection n circumspection circumstance (condition or fact accompanying or determining the occurrence of an event, a situation, etc.) n circumstantia circumstantial (depending on circumstances) adj circumstantial circumstantially adv circumstantialmente circumvallate (surround with a rampart) v circumvallar * (surrounded with a rampart) adj circumvallate (pp of circumvallar) circumvallation (rampart) n circumvallation, vallo, vallation circumvent (gain advantage over by trickery) v circumvenir circumvolution (rotation) n circumvolution circumvolve (perform a circumvolution) v circumvolver -volv-/-volut- circus n circo cisalpine Geog adj cisalpin cismontane adj cismontan cistern n cisterna citadel n citadella citation (1. Law summons; 2. quotation) n citation cite (1. Law summon) v citar cither n cithera citizen (1. inhahitant of a city or town; 2. citizen of a country or state) n cive, citatano citizenship (civism) (principles of good) n civismo * n citatania; derecto de citatano citrate Chem n citrato citric adj citric citron n citro Citrus Bot n citro city (town) n citate, urbe * ~ planner n urbanista * ~ planning (town planning) n urbanismo civic adj civic civil (1. having to do with citizens; 2. polite, courteous) adj civil civil-engineering n ingenieria civil civilian adj/n civil civility (politeness) n civilitate civilizable adj civilisabile civilization n civilisation civilize v civilisar civilizer n civilisator civil-servant n functionario public civil-service n administration statal civil-war n guerra civil civism (citizenship) (principles of good) n civismo clad (clothed) adj vestite claim (assert) v asserer * (demand as one's due) v reclamar * (demand for something due) n reclamation * (exact, demand) v peter * (lay - to) v pretender a * (right) n pretension * ~ back Law v repeter claimable (exigible) adj exigibile * adj reclamabile claimant n reclamator clairvoyant adj vidente, clarividente clam n bivalvo clamber v scander clammy adj humide clamor (clamour) n clamor * (clamour) v critar clamorous adj clamorose clamp (staple, clip, cramp) n crampa * (staple, clip, cramp) v crampar * (tongs, pincers, nippers, vise) n tenalia clan n clan clandestine adj clandestin clandestineness n clandestinitate clang n clanc (sono metallic) * n sono metallic * v sonar como clanc clank n clanc, sono metallic * v sonar como clanc clap (applaud) v applauder * (hands) v batter le manos * n colpo claptrap n nonsenso claque Theat n claque ¬F claret n claretto clarification (action of purifying) n clarification clarifier n clarificator clarify (1. to clear, purify; 2. to explain) v clarar, clarificar clarinet n clarinetto clarinettist n clarinettista clarino (clarion) Mus n clarino clarion (clarino) Mus n clarino clarity (brightness, clearness) n claritate, nitor clash n conflicto * v confliger clasp (buckle, brooch) n fibula * (embrace) v imbraciar * (fasten) v stringer * n fibula class (1. group of individuals or things of the same status) n classe * (classify) v classar, classificar * ~ of employees (body of employees, salariat) n salariato classic (classical) (1. of the first rank or authority; 2. belonging to Greek or Latin antiquity) adj classic * (writer or work of the first rank and of acknowledged excellence) n classico classical adj classic classically adv classicamente classicism (1. adherence to classical style; 2. classical turn of expression) n classicismo classicist Lit/Art n classico, classicista classifiable adj classificabile classification n classification classifier n classificator classify (class) v classificar, classar classroom n classe, sala de classe -clast (breaker, smasher) in compounds n -clasta clastic (1. as in clastic models; 2. Petrography) adj clastic clatter n ruito * v facer ruito clause Gram n proposition * Law n clausula claustrophobia Psychopathol n caustrophobia clavecin (harpsichord) n clavicymbalo clavichord n chordio clavicle (collar-bone) n clavicula clavicular Anat adj clavicular clavier (keyboard) n claviero claw (of a canine, feline, or bird) n ungula clay (argil) n argilla clayey adj argillose clay-pit n argillaria clealiness (cleanliness) n nettitate, munditia clean (polish, furbish) (up) v furbir * (remove dirt, cleanse, remove stains) v nettar, mundar, dismacular * adj munde * ~ of fleas v expulicar cleaner (1. professional cleaner; 2. spot remover, cleaning fluid) n dismaculator * (office ~) n nettatrice * (vacuum ~) n aspirator cleaness (cleanliness) n nettitate, munditia cleaning (dry ~) n lavage chimic * (of dirt) n nettamento * (of stains) n dismaculatura * (removal of spots) n dismaculatura * n mundification cleaning-fluid n dismaculator cleanliness (neatness, cleanness) n nettitate, munditia cleanness (cleanliness, neatness) n nettitate, munditia cleanse (clean, clear) v nettar, mundar * (purify, clear, depurate) v mundificar, purificar, depurar * (wash) v lavar, abluer -lu-/-lut- cleanser n detersivo cleansing (purification, clearing, depuration) n mundification, purification, depuration * (washing) (act of) n lavamento clear (1. free from impurities or cloudiness; 2. not obscure or vague) adj clar * (1. to free from impurities; 2. to free from obligation) v appurar * (depurate, cleanse) v depurar * (jump) vt saltar * (lucid) adj lucide * (manifest; pure) adj clar * (of blame) v disculpar * (of impurity) v clarar * (of obstruction) v liberar * (pure, neat) adj nitide * (the ear) adj argute * (unobstructed) adj libere * ~ one's throat v clarar se le gorga * vi clarar se clearance (customs ~) n disdoanamento * (permission) n permission * (sale) n liquidation clear-away v portar via clear-cut adj univoc clearing (depuration, cleansing) n depuration * Commer n clearing ¬A * n spatio libere clearinghouse Commer n clearinghouse ¬A clearness (clarity) n claritate * (pureness, neatness) n nitiditate clear-off (command) interj foras de hic! * ~ -off v fugir clear-sighted (discerning) adj clarividente clear-sightedness (discernment) n clarividentia clear-up (brighten) v clarar se * ~ -up (explain) v elucidar, clarar * ~ -up (tidy-up) v regular cleave (split) v finder find-/fiss- clef (bass ~) n clave de basso * (treble ~) n clave de violino * Mus n clave cleft (fissure) n fissura clemency (grace, mercy) n mercede * n clementia clement adj clemente clench one's fist v serrar le pugno * v serrar clergy n clero clergyman (cleric) n clerico cleric (clergyman) n clerico * (priest) n tonsurato clerical (pertaining to the clergy) adj clerical * ~ error n error de copista * ~ rank (clericate) n clericato clericalism n clericalismo clericate (clerical rank) n clericato clerk (1. office worker; 2. sales clerk) n commisso clever adj habile, intelligente cleverness n habilitate, intelligentia cliché (1. mat, stereotype matrix; 2. trite phrase) n cliché ¬F click (with mouse) v cliccar, facer clic * n tic-tac * v facer tic-tac client (1. Antiq; 2. as in lawyer's client) n cliente clientele (body of clients or customers) n clientela cliff n precipitio climate n climate climatic adj climatic climatological adj climatologic climatology n climatologia climax (culminating point) n culmine * Rhet n gradation climb (ascent) n montata, ascension * v montar, ascender * v scander scand-/scans-;-scend-/-scens- climber (social) n arrivista * n alpinista cling v adherer clinic (1. practical instruction of medical students at the bedside of a patient; 2. place for the medical treatment of certain people or diseases) n clinica clinical (used or performed in a sickroom) adj clinic clinically adv clinicamente clink (tinkle, jingle) v tintinnar * n clinc, sono metallic * v sonar como clinc clinking (tinkling, jingling) (action of) n tintinnamento clinkstone (phonolite) n phonolitho clinometer n clinometro clip (cramp, clamp, staple) n crampa * (cramp, clamp, staple) v crampar * (cut, shear) v tonder tond-/tons- clipper (shearer) (one who shears, clips) n tonsor clipping (cutting, shred) n retalio * (shearing) (act of) n tonsura clique (coterie) n clique ¬F clitoris n clitoride cloaca (1. sewer; 2. Zool) n cloaca cloacal adj cloacal cloak (coat, mantle) n mantello cloakroom (checkroom) n vestiario clock (pendulum ~) n pendula * n horologio clock-hand n flecha clockmaker (watchmaker) n horologiero clockmaker's store watchmaker's n horologieria clockmaking (watchmaking) n horologieria clock-off v registrar su partita clock-on v registrar su arrivata clockwise adv in senso horologic clockwork n mechanismo de horologieria clog n calceo de ligno * v obstruer cloister (1. covered passage running around the inner court of a monastery; 2. convent or monastery) n claustro * n clausura * v claustrar cloistral adj claustral close (1. to shut, stop up; 2. to bring to an end) v clauder claud-/claus-;-clud-/-clus- * (closed) adj clause * (intimate) adj intime * (near, very near) adj proxime * (reticent, reserved) adj concentrate (pp of concentrar) * (secretive) adj secrete * ~ adv/prep presso * ~ scrutiny (careful examination) n perscrutation * ~ tightly v serrar * v clauder (se) closed (close) adj clause * ~ bookcase n bibliotheca close-down v clauder (se) close-fitting adj stricte closeness n proximitate * n strictessa closet n armario * n cabinetto close-up adv presso * ~ -up v serrar (se) closure Parl v clausurar * n clausura clot n grumo * vi coagular cloth n tela, texito, drappo, panno, pannello clothe (attire, endow, invest) v vestir, inrobar, revestir clothes (apparel, clothing) n vestitura, vestimentos * (suit of) n habito clothes-brush n brossa pro vestimentos clothes-dryer n siccator clothes-line n corda pro extender le pannos lavate clothes-peg n cavilia de pannos lavate clothing (clothes, apparel) n vestitura, roba, vestimentos clotted adj grumose cloud (storm ~) n nubilo * n nube cloud-bringing (nubiferous) adj nubifere cloud-burst n pluvia subite torrential cloudy (covered with clouds) adj nubilose clove n clavo * ~ pink (gillyflower) n caryophyllo cloven (split) adj fisse cloven-footed (fissiped) adj fissipede clover (trefoil) Bot n trifolio clown n clown ¬A * n paleasso clownish adj clownesc club (as in tennis club, literary club, etc., society) n club ¬A * (card of the suit of clubs) Cards n trifolio * (cudgel) n fuste * (or group literary artistic, etc.) n cenaculo * ~ member n clubista, membro del club * v fustigar club-together v quotisar se cluck (chicken noise) n cloc * (flip-flop sound) n clac, sono palmate * v sonar como clac, facer un sono palmate clue n indicio clump (- together) v gregar, gruppar * (of earth) n bloco * (trees) n gruppo clumsiness (unskilfulness) n inhabilitate clumsy (unskilful) adj inhabile clunk interj clanc!, sono metallic * v sonar metallic como clanc clunker Amer n carro vetule cluster (group) n gruppo * (raceme) Bot (of fruit, flowers) n racemo * ~ pine (sea pine, pinaster) n pinastro * v gregar (se), gruppar (se) clustershaped (racemiform) adj racemiforme clutch (grasp, seize) v impugnar, sasir * (grip) n prisa clutter n incombramento * v incombrar clyster (enema, injection) n clyster * (syringe) Med n irrigator coach (car, carriage) n cochi (-sh-) * (for tourists) n autocar * (large closed carriage) n carrossa * (sport) n trainator * (tutor) n repetitor * v maestrar * v trainar coachbuilder n carrossero coachman (driver) n cochiero (-sh-) * n carrossero coadjutant adj coadjuvante coadjutor (1. coadjutant; 2. Eccl) n coadjutor coagulable adj coagulabile coagulant n coagulante * n coagulo coagulate (cause to coagulate) v coagular coagulation n coagulation coagulator n coagulator coagulum n coagulo coal n carbon * ~ tar n coaltar ¬A coaldealer (charcoaldealer) n carbonero coalesce (grow together) v coalescer coalescence n coalescentia coalition n coalition coalmerchant n carbonero coalmine n carboniera coalminer n minator de carbon coalpit n carboniera coarse (not fine; rude, not refined) adj grossier, indelicate, vulgar coarseness (quality of being coarse, not fine; grossness, rudeness, vulgarity) n indelicatessa, grosseria, trivialitate, vulgaritate coast (seashore) n costa, litore * adj litoral, del costa, del litore * ~ along (sail along) (the coast) v costear * ~ guard (sman) n guardacostas coastal adj costari coaster n costeator coastguard n guardacostas coastline n litoral coat (jacket) n jachetta, jaco * (mantle, cloak) n mantello * (of animal) n pilo * (of mud) n revestimento * (of paint) n application * ~ of arms (blazon, escutcheon) n blason, scuto, insignia nobiliari * ~ of arms (escutcheon) n scuto * v revestir * ~ with zinc (zinc) v zincar coat-hanger n portamantello coating (facing, covering) (of a wall bank) n revestimento coax v persuader coaxial adj coaxial cob (of corn) n spica * (swan) n cygno mascule cobalt n cobalt cobaltic adj cobaltic cobaltiferous adj cobaltifere cobbler n reparator de scarpas Coblenz n Coblenz, Koblenz ¬G cobra n cobra cobweb n tela de aranea coca (plant) n coca Coca-Cola (softdrink trademark) n Coca-Cola cocaine addict n cocainomano * ~ habit n cocainomania * n cocaina cocainism n cocainismo cocainization n cocainisation cocainize v cocainisar cocco- (cocc-) (grain, seed, berry) in compounds n cocco-, cocc- cochineal insect n cochinilia (-sh-) * n cochinilia (-sh-) cochlea Anat n cochlea, coclea Cochlearia Bot n coclearia, cochlearia cochleate (cochleated) (shaped like a snail shell) adj cochleate, cocleate cock (rooster) (poultry) n gallo * (tap) n alvula * Slang n penis, pene cockade n cocarda cockerel (chicken) n galletto cockle n bivalvo marin * n cardio cockpit n cabina del pilota cockroach n blatta cocktail n cocktail ¬A cocky adj arrogante, vanitose coco (coconut palm) n coco cocoa n cacao coconut n coco * ~ palm (coco) n coco cocoon ¬F n cocon cod Zool n gado coda Mus n coda ¬I code (1. body of laws; 2. conventional system of rules, symbols, etc.) n codice * (source ~) v codice fonte * Comp (binary ~) n codice binari * Comp n codification codefendant n coaccusato codeine n codeina coder Comp n codificator codex (pharmacopoeia) n codice * n codice, codice de scriptura, codice de lege codfish (gade) n gado codicil Law n codicillo codification n codification codifier n codificator codify v codificar coeducation (also co-education) n coeducation coefficient Math n coefficiente coenurus Zool n cenuro coerce (compel) v coager -ag-/-act-, coercer coercibility (coercibleness) n coercibilitate coercible adj coercibile coercion (compulsion) n coaction, coercition, coercion coercive adj coercitive coetaneous adj coetanee coeternal adj coeterne coeternity n coeternitate coexist v coexister coexistence n coexistentia coexistent adj coexistente coffee n caffe coffee-bar n caffe coffee-bean n grano de caffe coffeehouse (café) n café ¬F * ~ keeper n caffetero * ~ -house n caffetiera, cafetiera coffeepot n caffetiera * ~ -pot n caffetiera, cafetiera coffee-table n tabula de caffe coffer (casket, chest) n coffro * (lock up in a coffer, chest, etc.) v incoffrar coffin (casket) n cassa * n sarcophago cog n pinnion cogitate v cogitar cogitation n cogitation cognac n cognac ¬F * n Cognac ¬F cognate (1. kinsman; 2. relative on the mother's side) Law n cognato * adj cognate cognation Law n cognation cognition Philos n cognition cognitive adj cognitive cognizable (cognoscible, knowable) adj cognoscibile cognoscible (knowable, cognizable) adj cognoscibile coguardian (cotutor) Law n cotutor cohabit v cohabitar cohabitation n cohabitation coheir n cohereditario cohere (be coherent) v coherer -her-/-hes-, esser coherente coherence n coherentia coherent adj coherente (ppr of coherer) coherer Radio n cohesor, coheritor cohesion n cohesion cohesive adj cohesive cohort Antiq n cohorte coiffeur (barber, wigmaker, hairdresser) n perrucchero coil (roll, roll up) v inrolar * (spiral) n spira * (wind, spool) v bobinar * Elec bobina * vi serpentar coiling (winding, spooling) (act of) n bobinage (-aje) coin (mint) v cunear * (money) n numisma -ma/-mat-, moneta coinage (coining, minting) n cuneage (-aje) coincide (harmonize) v coincider, congruer, harmonisar coincidence n coincidentia coincident adj coincidente coincidental adj coincidental coincidentally adv coincidentalmente coiner n cuneator coining (minting) n monetage (-aje) Coke (Coca-Cola trademark) n Coca-Cola * (cocaine) n cocaina * n coke ¬A cola n cola colander n colo colbaltite Mineral n cobaltite cold (catch a ~) vt prender frigido * (coldness, coolness) n frigor, frigido * (feel ~) v haber frigido * (frigid) (not warm) adj frigide * (have a ~) v rheumatisar se * (rheum, catarrh) (illness) n rheuma -ma/-mat- * (the weather is ~) v. phr il face frigido * ~ cream Cosmetics n cold-cream ¬A coldness (cold) n frigido * (coolness, cold) n frigor, frigido * (frigidness) n frigiditate coleo- (sheath) in compounds n coleo- coleopter (beetle) Entom n coleoptero coleopterous Entom adj coleoptere colic (colonic) adj colic * n colica Coliseum (Colosseum) n Colosseo colitis n colitis collaborate v collaborar collaboration n collaboration collaborator n collaborator collapse (break down) v collaber -lab/-laps- * (breakdown) Med n collapso collapsible adj dismontabile collar (necklace) (band, chain or the like, worn around the neck) n collar * Clothing n collo collar-bone (clavicle) n clavicula * n clavicula * n jugulo collateral (1. side by side; 2. of common descent but by different line) adj collateral colleague n collega collect (as in to collect stamps, make a collection of) v colliger -lig-/-lect-, recolliger -lig-/-lect- * Liturg n collecta * ~ booty v butinar * vi ammassar se * ~ , perceive (taxes, rents, etc.) v perciper -cip-/-cept- collection (act of collecting money for a particular purpose) n collecta * (mass) n massa * (receipt) (of taxes, rents, etc.) n perception * (things collected) n collection * Eccl n questa * ~ of medals n medaliario collective (1. collective whole; 2. Gram collective noun) n collectivo * adj collective collectivism n collectivismo collectivist n collectivista collectivity (1. quality of being collective; 2. collective whole) n collectivitate collector (1. one who collects stamps, books, prints, etc.; 2. official who collects taxes, duties, etc.) n collector * (of a bill, check, etc.) n incassator college (as in college of cardinals) n collegio collegial (collegiate) adj collegial collegiate (collegial) adj collegial collide v collider -lid-/-lis- * ~ with (strike) v impinger -ping-/-pact- collision (1. crash; 2. clash, conflict) n collision collocate v collocar collocation n collocation collodion Chem n collodio colloid adj colloide * n colloide colloidal adj colloidal colloquial adj colloquial colloquialism n colloquialismo colloquially adv colloquialmente colloquy (conversation) n colloquio collude v colluder /-lus- colluding (collusive) adj collusive collusion Law n collusion collusive (colluding) adj collusive Cologne n Colonia Colombia Geog (Columbia) n Columbia Colombian (Columbian) adj columbian colon (punctuation) n duo punctos * Anat n colon colonel n colonnello colonial adj colonial colonialism n colonialismo colonic (colic) adj colic colonist (settler) n colono, colonisator colonizable adj colonisabile colonization n colonisation colonize (establish a colony in) v colonisar colonizer n colonisator colonnade n columnada, colonnada colony (1. settlement in a new country; 2. as in artists' colony) n colonia color (1. as in the colors of the rainbow; 2. coloring matter, paint) n color * (give color to) v colorar * (hue) Pharm (tincture) n tinctura * (or imbue with pigment) v pigmentar * ~ ash-gray v cinerar * ~ photography (photochromy) n photochromia coloration n coloration color-blind adj daltonian colorful n pictoresc coloring Art n colorito * ~ matter (dye) n tinctura colorist n colorista colorless (uncolored) adj incolor colossal adj colossal Colosseum (Coliseum) n Colosseo colossus n colosso colt n pullo coltsfoot (coughwort) Bot n tussilagine columbarium Antiq n columbario Columbia (Colombia) n Columbia Columbian (Colombian) adj columbian * (Colombian) n columbiano columbine (dove) adj columbin * Bot n aquilegia * Theat n Columbina columbite Mineral n columbite column (1. Arch; 2. Print; 3. Mil) n columna, colonna * (part of newspaper devoted to a special subject) Journ n chronica, columna * (spinal ~) n columna vertebral columnist n chronista, columnista, jornalista coma n coma -ma/-mat- comatose adj comatose comb (clean with a comb) v pectinar * (for hair) n pectine * (of bird) n cresta * ~ case (comb holder) n pectiniera * ~ factory n pectineria * ~ holder (comb case) n pectiniera * ~ one's hair v pectinar se combat (fight with) v combatter * (fight) n combatto combatant n combattente combative adj combattive combativeness n combattivitate combinable adj combinabile combination n combination combinatory adj combinatori combine (conjoin, unite) v conjunger -jung-/junct-, combinar, unir * n association * v combinar * v combinar (se) combmaker n pectinero comburent Chem adj comburente (ppr of comburer) combustibility (accensibility, inflammability) n combustibilitate, accensibilitate combustible (accensible, inflammable) adj combustibile, accensibile, inflammabile * n combustibile combustion (ignition) (state of) n ignition * (process of burning) n combustion * (violent agitation, tumult) n combustion * Chem n combustion combustive adj combustive come about v evenir * ~ across (cross) v transversar * ~ across (meet) v incontrar * ~ after v sequer * ~ after v succeder * ~ again v revenir * ~ back (return) v revenir, retornar * ~ back v revenir * ~ in for v recipe * ~ in v entrar (in) * ~ into sight v apparer * ~ near v approchar se * ~ off (detach) v distaccar se * ~ off (succeed) v succeder * ~ out v sortir * ~ round v reprender le sensos * ~ running (rush up) v accurrer * ~ to an agreement v poner se de accordo * ~ to life again (revive) v reviviscer, reviver * ~ to pass (happen) v advenir -ven-/-vent-, v evenir -ven-/-vent- * ~ together (convene) v convenir -ven-/-vent- * ~ together v convenir * ~ undone v disfacer se * v venir ven-/vent- come-back n retorno comedian n comediano, comico, comedo comedy n comedia comestible (edible, eatable) adj comestibile comet n cometa cometary adj cometari comfort (1. consolation; 2. ease of circumstances, sufficiency) n conforto * (console) (again) v reconfortar * (console) v confortar, consolar * (convenience, handiness) n conforto, commoditate * v confortar comfortable (affording tranquil enjoyment and content) adj confortabile * (suitable, handy, convenient) adj commode comforted (consoled) adj consolate (pp of consolar) comforter (consoler) n consolator comforting (consolatory) adj consolatori * (consoling) (action of) n confortation, consolation comfrey (consolida) Bot n consolida comic (1. pertaining to comedy; 2. comical) adj comic * (comedian) n comico * (pictures) n magazin (in designos) comical (droll) adj burlesc * adj comic comically adv comicamente Cominform n Kominform ¬R coming after (following) adj postere * n venita Comintern n Komintern ¬R comital (of an earl or count) adj contal comma (1. Typog; 2. Mus) n comma * (in inverted -s, in quotes) prep. phr inter virgulettas * (put a) v virgular * Gram n virgula command (1. act of commanding; 2. power to command; 3. body of troops under a commander) n commando * (1. to give an order to; 2. to have authority or power over) v commandar * (order) n mandato commandeer (requisition) v requisitionar commander (one who exercises authority) n commandator * Navy n commandante * ~ in chief n commandante supreme commandment n commandamento commandments (the ten ~) n commandamentos (le dece ~) commeasurable (commensurable) Math adj commensurabile commeasure v commensurar commemorate v commemorar commemoration n commemoration commemorative adj commemorative * adj memorative commence v comenciar commencement n comenciamento commend (praise) v commendar commendable adj commendabile commendation (praise) n commendation commensurability n commensurabilitate commensurable (commeasurable) Math adj commensurabile commensuration n commensuration comment (criticism) n commento * (on / upon) (1. to annotate; 2. to criticize, make comments on) v commentar commentary (series of annotations on a text) n commentario commentator (explainer) n explicator * (writer of a commentary on a text) n commentator comments (malicious talk) n commentario commerce (1. trade, business; 2. intercourse, dealings) n commercio * (traffic, trade) n traffico commercial adj commercial * ~ traveler (commercial veller) n commisso viagiator commercialism n commercialismo commercialization n commercialisation commercialize v commercialisar commercially adv commercialmente commingle (mix up, immix) v immiscer -mise-/-mixt- commiserate (pity) v commiserar * v commiserar commiseration n commiseration commissar U.S.S.R n commissar * n commissario commissariat n commissariato commissary (commissioner) n commissario commissiary's position (commissioner's position, tenure, bureau) n commissariato commission (1. charge; 2. pro rata remuneration; 3. body of persons charged with some specified function) n commission * (commission someone to do something) v commissionar * ~ agent n commissionero commissioner (commissary) n commissario commissioner's position (commissary's position, tenure, bureau) n commissariato commissioning (of a ship) n armamento commissure n commissura commit (1. to entrust; 2. to perpetrate) v committer -mitt-/-miss- * ~ a sin (sin) v committer un peccato, peccar * ~ a wrong (transgress) v delinquer -linqu-/-lict- * ~ adultery v committer adulterio, adulterar * ~ anachronisms (anachronize) v anachronisar * ~ incest v committer incesto, incestar * ~ oneself v fider se * ~ piracy (pirate) v piratar committee n committee ¬A * n consilio commixture n commixtion commodatum (commodate) Law n commodato commodity n mercantia commodore (officer's rank in certain navies, with functions varying from nation to nation) n commodore ¬A common (house of -s) n camera del communes * (House of -s) n Camera Inferior * adj commun; ordinari * ~ market n mercato commun * n prato commun * ~ people (vulgus) n vulgo * ~ sense n senso commun commonly (usually, for the most part) adv plurimo * (vulgarly) adv communmente, vulgo ¬L, vulgarmente commonplace adj ordinari * n loco commun commonwealth (state) n confederation, republica commotion (tremor, agitation) (violent physical or mental disturbance) n commotion communal adj communal communally adv communalmente Communard n communardo commune Admin/Pol n communa * v conferer communicable adj communicabile communicableness n communicabilitate communicant (Eccles) n communicante * (informer) n informator, communicante communicate (1. to impart, transmit; 2. to interchange thoughts, ideas, etc. by speech or writing; 3. to receive Holy Communion) v communicar * v communicar (se) communication (1. act of imparting, transmitting; 2. interchange of thoughts, ideas ¬by speech or writing; 3. verbal or written message) n communication * ~ cord n cordon de communication communicative (talkative) adj communicative communicator n communicator communion (holy ~) n sancte communion communiqué n communicato communism n communismo communist adj communista * n communista community (1. community of interest, ideas, etc.; 2. Sociol/Pol) n communitate commutability n commutabilitate commutable adj commutabile commutation n commutation commutative adj commutative commutator, change over switch Elec n commutator, collector commute (1. to change, exchange; 2. Law; 3. Elec commutate) v commutar * (travel) v viagiar con abonamento, viagiar omne die (con abonamento) commuter n abonato, viagiator quotidian Comoros Geog n Le Comoros compact (consolidate, condense) v compactar, consolidar, condensar * (dense) adj compacte, consolidate, condensate, dense * n pacto companion (1. associate, fellow; 2. anything that matches or goes with another in kind, size, etc.) n companion companionship n compania company (1. companionhip; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose; 3. Mil) n compania comparability n comparabilitate comparable adj comparabile comparative adj comparative * n comparativo compare (liken) v assimilar * v comparar * v conferer comparison (likening) n assimilation * n comparation compartment (1. division, partition, etc.; 2. R.R) n compartimento compass (1. pair of compasses; 2. Naut) n compasso * (instrument showing magnetic meridian) n bussola compassion (feel - for) v compatir a * (pity, mercy) n compassion, misericordia, pietate compassionate (sympathizing, merciful) adj misericorde, pietose compatibility n compatibilitate compatible adj compatibile compatriot n compatriota compearance (appearance in court) n comparition compel (1. to drive together; 2. to urge with force, coerce) v compeller -pell-/-puls-, coager -ag-/-act-, coercer * (force) v compulsar * (necessitate, force) (make necessary) v necessitar compendious (summarized) adj compendiose compendium n compendio compenetrate v compenetrar compenetration n compenetration compensable (that can be counterbalanced or compensated for) adj compensabile compensate (1. to counterbalance; 2. to recompense) v compensar, indemnisar compensating (compensatory) adj compensatori compensation (1. action of counterbalancing; 2. recompense) n compensation * n indemnitate compensator n compensator compensatory (compensating) adj compensatori compete v competer, concurrer -curr-/-curs- competence (adequate ability, qualification for some specific work, activity, etc.) n competentia, sufficientia competent (qualified, suitable, proper) adj competente competing (rival) adj rival * adj concurrente competition (contest) n competition, concurso * (rivalry) n concurrentia competitive adj competitive * ~ examination n concurso competitor (rival) n concurrente, rival * n competitor, concurrente compilation n compilation compile the nomenclature of v nomenclar * v compilar compiler n compilator complacency n complacentia complacent adj complacente complain v planger se * v querelar complaint (1. utterance of grievance; 2. Law) n querela * n plancto complaisance n complacentia complaisant (accommodating) adj complacente complement (that which completes) n complemento * n complemento * ~ , to make complete v complementar complementary adj complementari complete (whole) adj complete, integral * v completar, compler completed (finished) adj clause completely adv completemente completing (completory) adj completori completion n completion, completamento completive adj completive completory (completing) adj completori complex (1. complex whole; 2. Psychol) n complexo * (1. composite; 2. intricate) adj complexe complexion (skin coloring) n carnation complexity (intricacy) n complexitate compliance n conformitate, accordo complicate v complicar complicated adj complicate (pp of complicar) complication (hindrance) n trica * (intrication, intricacy) n intrication * (intrigue, intricacy) (underhand plotting or scheming) n intrico, intrication * n complication complicity n complicitate compliment (pay -s) v facer complimentos * (with the -s of) prep. phr homage de * n complimento * v complimentar complimentary (flattering) adj complimentari * ~ ticket n billet de favor complin Eccl n completa comply v acceder * v conformar (se) * ~ with (yield to) v obsequer component adj componente * n componente comport (bear, allow, brook) v comportar compose oneself v calmar se * ~ sonnets v sonettar * v componer -pon-/-posit-/-post- composed (be - of) v componer se de * adj composite * ~ calm adj composite composer n compositor composite (compound) adj composite * (compound) n composito composition (1. act of composing; 2. Mus/Art; 3. compromise; 4. Typog; 5. Gram) n composition compositor (typesetter) n compositor, cassista compost (prepared manure) n composto composure n calma compote n compota compound (composite) adj composite * (composite) n composito * adj composite * v componer compounding (making) n confection compound-interest n interesse composite comprehend (1. to understand; 2. to include, comprise) v comprender -prend-/-prens-, comprehender -hend-/-hens- comprehensibility n comprehensibilitate, comprensibilitate comprehensible, (understandable) adj comprehensibile, comprensibile comprehension (1. act or faculty of understanding; 2. Logic (the sum of the attributes comprehended in a concept) n comprehension, comprension comprehensive (1. including much; 2. of wide mental grasp) adj comprehensive, comprensive * ~ school n schola secundari commun compress (enfold tightly) v stringer string-/strict- * Med n compressa * v comprimer -prim-/-press- compressibility n compressibilitate compressible adj compressibile compression n compression compressive adj compressive compressor (1. Anat; 2. Mach; 3. Med) n compressor comprise (be -d of) v componer se de * v comprehender, comprender compromise (1. to expose to risk or danger; 2. as in to compromise someone) v compromitter -mitt-/-miss-, compromitter se * (effect a compromise) v transiger -ig-/-act * n compromisso compulsion n compulsion * ~ , coercion n coercition, coaction compulsive adj compulsive, irresistibile compulsory (binding, obligatory) adj compulsori, obligatori compunction n compunction computable adj computabile computation n computation, computo compute v computar computer (computist) n computista * ~ disk n disco, dischetta * ~ file n file, archivo * n computator * ~ programmer n programmator de computatores computist (computer) n computista comrade n camerada comradeship n cameraderia conational (fellow countryman) n conational concatenate (link together) v concatenar, incatenar concatenation n concatenation concausal adj concausal concause (cooperating cause) n concausa concave adj concave concavity n concavitate conceal (cover) v teger teg-/tect- * (hide, keep secret) v occultar, dissimular, celar * (hold back, withhold) (information required by law) v subnegar * v abstruder -trud-/-trus- concealer n celator concealment (withholding) (information required by law) n subnegation * n occultation, dissimulation, celamento concede (grant) v impartir; conceder -ced-/-cess- conceit (concetto) Lit n concepto * n vanitate conceited (pretentious, presumptuous, vainglorious) adj pretentiose, vanitose conceivable adj concipibile conceive (1. Physiol (a baby); 2. to conceive mentally, imagine, ideate) v conciper /-cept-; idear, imaginar concentrate (1. to focus, center; 2. Chem; 3. Mil) v concentrar concentration (1. action of concentrating or centering; 2. Chem) n concentration * ~ camp n campo de concentration concentric adj concentric concept n concepto conceptacle Bot n conceptaculo conception (1. Physiol]; 2. mental conception, perception) n conception, concipimento; perception conceptive adj conceptive conceptual (notional) adj conceptual, notional conceptualism Philos n conceptualismo conceptualist Philos n conceptualista concern (be -ed for) v esser concernite pro * (business) n affaire * (have relation or reference to) v concerner * (regard) v reguardar * (worry) n anxietate concerned (be - with) v preoccupar se de * adj anxie concerning (regarding, about, of, on) adj super, de, concernente, re * prep concernente concert (1. Mus; 2. agreement, harmony) n concerto * ~ performer n concertista * v concertar concertante (as in a concertante part) Mus adj concertante concerted action n conspiration, action concertate * adj concertate concertina Mus n concertina concerto n concerto concessible adj concessibile concession (grant) n concession concessionary (concessive) adj concessive * adj concessionari concessionnaire n concessionario concessive (concessionary) adj concessive concessor n concessor concetto (conceit) Lit n concepto conch (marine shell) n concha concha (1. Anat; 2. Arch) n concha conchiform (shell-shaped) adj conchiforme conchoid Geom n conchoide conchoidal adj conchoidal conchologist n conchyliologo conchology n conchyliologia conciliate v conciliar conciliation n conciliation conciliative (conciliatory) adj conciliative conciliator (peacemaker) n conciliator conciliatory (conciliative, placatory) adj conciliative, placatori concise adj concise conciseness (concision) n concision concision (conciseness) n concision conclave Eccl n conclave conclavist Eccl n conclavista conclude (1. to bring to a close; 2. to reach a final settlement of; 3. to infer) v concluder -clud-/-clus-, clausurar, terminar conclusion (1. close, termination; 2. final arrangement, settlement; 3. inference) n conclusion conclusive adj probante, concludente concoct (a story) v finger * (of food) v confectionar concoction n confection concord n concordia concordance (1. concord, agreement; 2. concordance of the Bible, etc.) n concordantia concordant adj concorde, concordante (ppr of concordar) concordat n concordato concourse (gathering of people) n concurso concrete (1. united in a solid form; 2. not abstract) adj concrete * (cause to coalesce or congeal) v concretar * (made of concrete) adj de beton * (reinforced ~) n beton armate * n beton * v betonar concretion n concretion concretize v concretisar concubinage n concubinage (-aje), concubinato concubinary adj concubinari concubine n concubina concupiscence n concupiscentia concupiscent adj concupiscente concur (1. to agree in opinion; 2. to work jointly) v concurrer -curr-/-curs- concurrence (1. agreement in opinion; 2. union in action) n concurrentia concurrent Geom adj concurrente (ppr of concurrer) concussion n concussion concussive adj concussive condemn (1. to pronounce guilty of crime or wrong; 2 . to pronounce unfit or no longer available for use) v condemnar condemnable adj condemnabile condemnation n condemnation condemnatory (condemning) adj condemnatori condemned (convicted) (one) n condemnato, convicto condemner n condemnator condemning (condemnatory) adj condemnatori condensability n condensabilitate condensable adj condensabile condensation n condensation condense (compact, consolidate) v compactar * (make denser, more compact, more concise, etc.) v condensar * v condensar (se) condenser (refrigeratory) adj refrigerante (ppr of refrigerar) * n condensator condescend v condescender condescending adj condescendente condescension n condescendentia condiment n condimento condition (1. prerequisite; 2. mode, state of being) n condition * (1. to be a determining condition of; 2. to put into specified or desired condition) v conditionar * (on - that) prep. phr a condition que conditional Gram n conditional * adj conditional conditionally adv conditionalmente conditions (terms) n conditiones condole v condoler condolence n condolentia condom n condom, medio anticonceptional condominium n condominio condone v condonar, pardonar condor Ornith n condor conducive adj conducente conduct (1. leading, guidance; 2. direction, management; 3. behavior) n conducta * (1. to guide, lead; 2. to direct; 3. Phys (transmit) v conducer -duc-/-duct-; ducer duc-/duct-, diriger, menar * ~ back (reconduct) v reconducer conductibility n conductibilitate conductible adj conductibile conduction (1. Lawl conductio; 2. Physiol) n conduction conductive adj conductive conductivity n conductivitate conductor (1. one who guides or directs; 2. railway conductor, bus conductor, etc.; 3. Phys) n conductor * Mus n director conduit n conducto cone (1. Math; 2. Bot) n cono cone-shaped (coniform) adj coniforme confabulate (chat) v confabular confabulation (chat) n confabulation confabulator (chatterer) n confabulator confect (make, manufacture) v confectionar confection (make into a confection) Pharm v confectionar * Pharm n confection confectioner n confectero confectionery (confectioner's trade, shop, etc.) n confecteria confederacy (confederation) n confederation confederate (accomplice) n complice * (ally) n confederato * adj confederate (pp of confederar) * v confederar confederation (confederacy) n confederation confederative adj confederative confer (1. to consult together; 2. to bestow) v conferer, conferentiar * ~ the degree of Doctor upon v doctorar * ~ the degree of licentiate upon v licentiar conference (interview) n abuccamento * (press ~) n conferentia de pressa * n conferentia conferential adj conferential conferring the licentiate (licentiation) n licentiamento confess (1. to make a confession of; 2. to hear the confession of) v confessar * (admit) v confessar, admitter confessed (shriven) adj confesse confession (1. confession to a priest; 2. acknowledgement, admission of a fault, etc.) n confession * (admission) n admission confessional (confessionary) n confessionario * adj confessional confessionary (confessional) n confessionario confessor (christian who adheres to his faith under persecution, priest who hears confessions) n confessor confetti I n confetti confidant (confident) n confidente confide v confider confidence (confidence in someone or something, thing told in confidence) n confidentia * (trust) n fiducia * ~ trick n duperia confident (self-confident) adj confidente confidential (told or written as a secret) adj confidential confidentially adv confidentialmente confiding (trustful) adj confidente configuration n configuration configure (form, shape) v configurar confine (restrain) v confinar * ~ illegally (put under illegal restraint) v sequestrar * n confinio * ~ oneself to v restringer se a confinement (act of confining, respraining, detention, imprisonment) n confinamento, detenimento, detention * (childbirth) n puerperio confirm (1. to corroborate, establish; 2. Eccl) v confirmar * (sanction, establish) v sancir sanc-/sanct- confirmation (1. corroboration, establishment; 2. Eccl) n confirmation confirmative adj confirmative confirmatory (corroborative) adj confirmatori confirmed adj inveterate confirmer n confirmator confiscable adj confiscabile confiscate v confiscar confiscation n confiscation confiscator n confiscator confiscatory adj confiscatori confitent (one who confesses) n confitente conflagrate (set afire) v conflagrar conflagration (deflagration) n deflagration conflict n conflicto * v confliger -flig-/-flict- confluence (meeting or junction of two or more rivers, etc.) n confluentia confluent Med (flowing together) adj confluente conform (adapt) v conformar (se) conformable (in conformity) adj conforme conformation (structure) n conformation conformist n conformista conformity (in - with) prep. phr conforme a, in conformitate con * n conformitate confound (confuse) (1. to throw into disorder; 2. to bewilder, perplex) v confunder -fund-/-fus- confraternal adj confraternal confraternity (brotherhood) n confraternitate confrere n confratre confront (1. to bring face to face; 2. to compare) v confrontar confrontation n confrontation Confucian adj confucian * n confuciano Confucianism n confucianismo Confucius 551-478, chinese philosopher n Confucio confuse (confound) (1. to throw into disorder, disturb; 2. to bewilder, perplex) v confunder -fund-/-fus-, disturbar, turbar * (fail to distinguish between) v confunder -fund-/-fus- * (intricate, entangle) v intricar confused (1. as in a confused mass; 2. disconcerted, embarrassed) adj confuse confusion (1. disorder, disturbance; 2. embarrassment) n confusion, turbation confutation n confutation confute (refute) v confutar congeal (cause to solidify by cooling) v congelar * v congelar (se) congealable (capable of becoming concrete) adj concrescibile * adj congelabile congealer n congelator congealment (congelation) n congelamento, congelation congelation (congealment) n congelation, congelamento congenial adj congenial congeniality n congenialitate congenital adj congenite congeries n congerie congest (cause an obstructive accumulation) v congerer -ger-/-gest-, Med congestionar congested (crowded) adj congerite * (inflamed) Med adj injectate (pp of injectar) congestion n congestion congestive adj congestive conglomerate n conglomerato * v conglomerar conglomeration n conglomeration conglutinate (glue together) v conglutinar conglutination n conglutination conglutinative adj conglutinative Congo Geog n Congo congratulate (express joy at, felicitate, rejoice with someone a good fortune) v congratular, gratular, felicitar congratulation (felicitation, good wishes) n congratulation, felicitatition, gratulation congratulatory adj congratulatori, gratulatori congregate (collect into a mass or crowd) v congregar * v congregar (se) congregation (1. assembly, gathering of people; 2. body of people assembled for religious worship; 3. religious company or order; 4. committee of the Roman College of Cardinals) n congregation * Bib n ecclesia congregational adj congregational Congregationalism n congregationalismo Congregationalist n congregationalista congress (1. convention, conference; 2. lawmaking body of a republic) n congresso congressman n congressista congruence n congruentia congruent adj congruente (ppr of congruer) congruity (harmony) n congruitate congruous adj congrue conic adj conic conical adj conic conicity n conicitate conifer adj conifere coniferous (bearing cones) Bot adj conifere coniform (cone-shaped) adj coniforme coniroster Zool n conirostro conirostral Zool adj conirostre conjectural (based on conjecture) adj conjectural conjecture (make conjectures) v conjicer -jic-/ject-, conjecturar, facer conjecturas * n conjectura conjoin (unite, combine) v conjunger -jung-/junct- conjoiner n conjunctor conjoint (conjunct) adj conjuncte conjointly (conjunctly, jointly, together) adv conjunctemente, junctemente, insimul conjugable Gram adj conjugabile conjugal adj conjugal conjugate Bot adj conjugate (pp of conjugar) * Gram v conjugar conjugation Gram n conjugation conjugational Gram adj conjugational conjunct (conjoint) adj conjuncte conjunction (1. union; 2. Astrol/Astron; 3. Gram) n conjunction * (in - with) prep. phr conjunctemente con, in conjunction con conjunctiva Anat n conjunctiva conjunctive (connective) adj conjunctive, subjunctive conjunctivitis n conjunctivitis conjunctly (jointly, together, conjointly) adv conjunctemente, junctemente, insimul conjuncture (juncture) n conjunctura conjure (entreat, beseech) v conjurar, invocar * ~ up v evocar * vi facer jocos de prestidigitation conjurer (prestidigitator, juggler) n prestidigitator conjuring n prestidigitation * ~ trick (illusion) n joco de prestidigitation connatural (inborn, natural) adj connatural connect (unite, join) v connecter -nect-/-nex-, unir, junger (se) connected adj connexe, connectite connecting rod Mach n biella connection (connexion) (union) n connexion * (nexus) n nexo connective (conjunctive) adj conjunctive, subjunctive * adj connective, connexive, copulative connexion (connection) (union) n connexion connivance n conniventia connive v conniver connoisseur (expert) n cognoscitor * (gourmet) (in food and drink) n gourmet ¬F connotation n connotation, signification connote v connotar, significar connubial adj connubial conquer (gain dominion over) v conquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- conqueror n conquirente * n conquisitor conquest (1. act of conquering a country, etc.; 2. conquered territory, etc.) n conquesta consanguineous adj consanguinee consanguinity (blood relationship) n consanguinitate conscience (matter of ~) n caso de conscientia conscientious adj conscientiose * ~ objector Mil n objector de conscientia conscious (be - of) v esser conscie de * adj conscie, consciente consciousness (awake, aware) n conscientia conscript (enroll) v conscriber -scrib-/-script- * Mil n conscripto conscription Mil n conscription consecrate (1. to make sacred or holy; 2. to dedicate to some purpose; 3. to sanction) v consecrar, sacrar consecration (1. action of consecrating; 2. R.C.Ch Consecration; 3. sanction) n consecration consecrator n consecrator consecutive (successive) adj consecutive consensual Law adj consensual consensus n consenso consent (- to) v consentir -sent-/-sens- * (by common ~) prep. phr de commun accordo * n consentimento consequence (in - of) prep. phr in consequentia de * (inference; outcome, result) n consequentia consequent (apodosis of a conditional proposition) n consequente * (following as a result or conclusion) adj consequente * (resulting) adj consecutive * Math n consequente consequential adj consequential consequently (accordingly, therefore, then, ans so) adv consequentemente, ergo, ita conservable adj conservabile conservation (preservation) n conservation * ~ of energy n conservation de energia conservative (conservatory) adj conservatori * (conserving, preserving, preservative) adj conservative * n conservator conservator (one who conserves, preserves) n conservator conservatory (1. Mus; 2. greenhouse) n conservatorio * (conservative) adj conservatori conserve (1. to preserve from harm; 2. to keep, retain) v conservar, servar * Pharm n conserva consider (deem, give consideration to) v considerar, reputar * ~ anew (reconsider) n reconsiderar * ~ oneself v considerar se, creder se considerable adj considerabile considerably adv considerabilemente, assatis considerate adj considerate, sollicite consideration (1. act of considering; 2. esteem) n consideration * (be under ~) n esser in consideration considering (in view of) prep considerante, viste, in vista de consign (1. to deposit; 2. Commer) v consignar consignation (act of consigning or depositing) n consignation consignee Commer n consignatario consigner n consignator consignment n consignation consist v consister consistency (1. degree of firmness or density; 2. congruity, harmony of parts) n consistentia consistent (in reasoning, behavior, etc.) adj consistente, consequente * adj consistente consistorial Eccl adj consistorial consistory Eccl n consistorio consociate (bring into consociation) v consociar consociation n consociation consolable adj consolabile consolation n consolation consolatory (comforting) adj consolatori console (1. support in the form of a wall bracket; 2. console table) n consola * (comfort) v consolar, confortar * ~ again (comfort again) v reconfortar * v consolar consoled (comforted) adj consolate, confortate consoler (comforter) n consolator consolida (comfrey) Bot n consolida consolidate (condense, compact, strengthen) v consolidar, condensar, compactar consolidation (strengthening) n consolidation consolidative adj consolidative consoling (comforting) (action of) n consolation, confortation consommé n consommé ¬F consonant adj consonante * n consonante consort (spouse) n consorte, conjuge consortium n consortium conspicuous (be - by one's absence) adj brillar per su absentia * (eminent, distinguished) adj conspicue conspiracy (plot) n conspiration, conjuration * n conjuration conspirator (plotter) n conspirator conspire (1. to act together; 2. to plot) v conspirar, conjurar constable n agente de policia Constance (1. Geog; 2. nprf) n Constantia constancy n constantia constant Math n constante * adj constante Constantinian adj constantinian Constantinople n Constantinopole Constantinopolite (inhabitant of Constantinople) n constantinopolita constantly adv constantemente constat Law n constat constellate (set in a constellation) adj constellate (pp of constellar) * (star) v constellar constellation Astron n constellation consternation n consternation constipate v constipar constipated (costive) adj constipate (pp of constipar) constipation n constipation constituency n districto electoral constituent (1. component; 2. having the power to frame or alter a political constitution) adj constituente constitute (1. to make up; 2. to appoint; 3. to set up, establish) v constituer -stitu-/-stitut- constitution (1. action of constituting; 2. law, decree; 3 . political constitution; 4. composition; 5. physical make-up of a person) n constitution; complexion constitutional (in conformity with the constitution of a nation) adj constitutional constitutionality n constitutionalitate constitutive (essential) adj constitutive constitutor (one who constitutes) n constitutor constrain (1. to compel; 2. to compress, clasp tightly) v constringer -string-/-strict- constraint n coercition constrict v constringer constriction n constriction constrictive adj constrictive constrictor Anat n constrictor constringent adj constringente (ppr of constringer) construct (build) v struer stru-/struct-, construer -stru-/-struct- * ~ with concrete (face with concrete) v betonar construction (1. act of constructing; 2. thing constructed) n construction constructive adj constructive constructor n constructor * ~ of canals n constructor de canales, canalisator construe v construer -stru-/-struct- consubstantial Theol adj consubstantial consubstantiality Theol n consubstantialitate consubstantiation Theol n consubstantiation consuetude (custom) n consuetude consuetudinary (customary) adj consuetudinari consul (1. Hist; 2. Service) n consule consular (1. Hist; 2. Service) adj consular consulate (1. Hist; 2. Service) n consulato consult (1. to confer; 2. to ask advice of) v consultar consultant (adviser) n consultor consultation (deliberation) n consulta, consultation consultative (advisory) adj consultative consumable adj consumibile consume (of fire) v comburer * (use up) v exhaurir * v consumer -sum-/-sumpt- * ~ , burn up v comburer -bur-/-bust- consumer (1. one who destroys or uses up; 2. Commer) n consumitor consummate adj consummate * v consummar consummation (completion, fulfillment) n consummation consummator n consummator consumption (1. act or process of consuming; 2. Pathol) n consumption, consumo consumptive adj consumptive * n consumptivo contact (be in - with) v esser in contacto con * ~ lenses n lentes a contacto * n contacto * v continger contagion (transmission of a disease by contact) n contagion contagious adj contagiose contain (hold, comprise) v caper cap-/capt-;-cip-/-cept-, continer -tin-/-tent- container (holder) n receptaculo * (of freight) n container * (vessel) n vasculo * adj recipiente * ~ ship n nave a containers containing silver (argentous) adj argentose containment area n area de continemento * n continemento contaminable adj contaminabile contaminate v contaminar contamination (act of contaminating) n contamination contaminator n contaminator contemn (view with contempt) v contemner -temn-/-tempt- contemner (despiser) n contemptor contemplate (gaze upon or view thoughtfully) v contemplar; considerar contemplation (1. act of gazing upon or viewing thoughtfully; 2. meditation on spiritual things) n contemplation contemplative adj contemplative contemplator n contemplator contemporaneous (contemporary) adj contemporanee contemporaneousness n contemporaneitate contemporary (contemporaneous) adj contemporanee * n contemporaneo contempt (scorn) n minusprecio * n contempto contemptible adj contemptibile contemptuous adj contemptuose contend (fight, struggle, dispute, etc.) v contender -tend-/-tent- contender (contester) n contendente, contenditor content (contented, satisfied) adj contente, satisfacte * (contentment) n contento, contentamento * (contents) n contento * v contentar contentable (easily contented) adj contentabile contented (content) adj contente contention (act of arguing, disputing) n contention contentious (1. quarrelsome, fond of arguing; 2. involving contention in a dispute) adj contentiose contentment (content) n contentamento, contento contents (content) n contento conterminous (bordering) adj contermine, confin contest (call in question) v contestar * (competition) n concurso * (controversy) n contestation contestable adj contestabile contestant (as in the contestant of a will) n contestante * (one who takes part in a contest) n concurrente contestation n contestation contester (contender) n contenditor, contendente context n contexto contexture n contextura contiguity n contiguitate contiguous (adjoining) adj contigue continence n continentia continent (mainland) n terra * (one of the six great masses of land on the earth) n continente * adj continente continental adj continental contingency (1. quality of being contingent or accidental; 2. accidental or unexpected event) n contingentia, eventualitate, possibilitate contingent (1. accidental or unexpected event; 2. share, quota) n contingente, contingentia, eventualitate, possibilitate * (of uncertain occurrence) adj contingente (ppr of continger), eventual, possibile continuable adj continuabile continual adj continue continually adv continuemente continuation n continuation continuative (expressing or making for continuity) adj continuative continuator (continuer) n continuator continue (last on, perdure) v continuar, perdurar continuer (continuator) n continuator continuity (1. continuousness; 2. continuum) n continuitate continuous adj continue contort v contorquer -torqu-/-tort- contortion (twisting) n contortion contour n contorno contraband (1. smuggling; 2. smuggled goods) n contrabando contrabandist n contrabandista, contrabandero contrabass (double bass) Mus n contrabasso contraception n anticonception contraceptive adj anticonceptional * n medio anticonceptional contract (1. to draw together, make smaller or narrower; 2. to enter into with mutual obligations; 3. to incur, acquire) v contraher -trah-/-tract- * (enter into a contract) v contractar * (shrivel) v crispar * n contracto * v contraher (se) contractile adj contractile contractility n contractilitate contracting party n contrahente contraction (shortening) n contraction * (shriveling, crispation) n crispation contractive adj contractive contractor n contractista, interprenditor contractual adj contractual contracture Med n contractura contradict (deny) v contradicer -dic-/-dict-, disdicer contradicter (contradictor, gainsayer) n contradictor contradicting (contradictory) adj contradictori contradiction (1. act of contradicting; 2. inconsistency) n contradiction contradictor (gainsayer, contradicter) n contradictor contradictory (contradicting) adj contradictori contralto Mus n contralto contraposition (antithesis) n contraposition contraption n apparato, machina contrapuntal adj contrapunctistic contrapuntist n contrapunctista contrariety (adversity, mishap) n contrarietate contrary (on the ~) adj al contrario * adj contrari, adverse, antipode * n contrario contrast (form a contrast) v contrastar, mitter in contrasto * n contrasto contravallation Fortif n contravallation contravene v contravenir contravener n contraventor contravention n contravention contredance n contradansa contribute (furnish as a share) v contribuer -tribu-/-tribut-, collaborar contribution (1. money, help, contributed; 2. tax, levy) n contribution contributive adj contributive contributor n contributor, collaborator, contribuente contrite adj contrite contrition n contrition contrivance (excogitation, devising) n excogitation contrive v arrangiar control (check) n controlo * (direction) n direction * (govern) v diriger, governar * (have under control, keep under control, check, verify) v controlar * (restrain) v continer -tin-/-tent- controversial (controvertible) adj controverse, controvertibile controversialist (polemicista) n controversista, polemista controversially adv controversemente controversy (contest) n controversia, contestation, polemica controvert v controverter -vert-/-vers- controvertible (controversial) adj controvertibile, controverse contumacious adj contumace contumacy (1. pertinacious resistance to authority; 2. wilful disobedience to the summons or order of a court) n contumacia contuse (bruise) v contunder -tund-/-tus- contusion (bruise) n contusion convalesce v convalescer convalescence n convalescentia convalescent adj/n convalescente convene (come together) v convenir -ven-/-vent- convenience (handiness, comfort, suitability) n convenientia, commoditate convenient (comfortable, suitable, handy) adj conveniente, commode convent n convento conventicle n conventiculo convention (1. assembly; 2. agreement 3. conventional custom) n convention conventional adj conventional conventionalism n conventionalismo conventionalist n conventionalista conventionalize (stylize) v stilisar conventionally adv conventionalmente conventual adj conventual converge (tend to come together in a point) v converger convergence (convergency) (process or fact of converging) n convergentia convergency (convergence) (process or fact of converging) n convergentia convergent adj convergente (ppr of converger) conversable (sociable, affable) adj conversabile conversant (- with) adj versate in conversation n conversation converse (be engaged in colloquy) v conversar, colloquer -loqu-/-locut- * (contrary) n opposito * adj reciproc conversely adv reciprocamente conversion (1. change, transmutation, act of converting; 2. change to another religion, belief, opinion) n conversion, convertimento convert (1. to chance, transmute; 2. to change to another religion, belief, opinion) v converter -vert-/-vers- * n converso convertibility n convertibilitate convertible adj convertibile converting (conversion) (act of) n convertimento, conversion convex adj convexe convexity n convexitate convey (carry) v transportar * (transfer) v traducer -duc-/-duct- * (transmit) v transmitter conveyer (conveyor) n vector conveyor-belt n banda transportator convict n convicto, fortiato * v convincer -vinc-/-vict- convicted (condemned) (one) n convicto, condemnato conviction (for crime) n condemnation * (settled belief) n conviction convince v convincer -vinc-/-vict- convincement n convincimento convivial adj convival convocation (action of convoking or calling together) n convocation * (of a council) R.C.Ch n indiction convoke (call together) v convocar convoker n convocator convolute (convolve) v convolver -volv-/-volut- * adj convolute convolve (convolute) v convolver -volv-/-volut- convolvulaceous Bot adj convolvulacee convolvulus Bot n convolvulo convoy (1. act of convoying; 2. protecting escort; 3. convoyed vessel, fleet, train, party) n convoyo, convio * Mil v convoyar, conviar convulse v convulser, conveller -vell-/-vuls- convulsed adj convulse convulsion n convulsion convulsionary (convulsive) adj convulsionari, convulsive * Relig n convulsionario convulsive (convulsionary) adj convulsionari, convulsive * adj convulsive cook again v recocer * ~ Islands Geog n Insulas Cook * n cocinera * n cocinero, coco * v cocer coc-/coct, cocinar cookbook n libro de cocina cooker n apparato a cocer cookery n cocina cookery-book n libro de cocina cookie n biscuit cooking (action of) n coction * n cocina cool (chill) v refrigidar, frigidar, refrescar * (coolness) n frescor, fresco * (moderately cold) adj fresc * ~ off (become cold) v refrigidar, frigidar coolie n coolie ¬A cooling (chilling, frigorific) adj frigorific coolness (cold, coldness) n frigor, fresco, frescor coop n galliniera cooper n cupero, barrilero cooperate (also co-operate) v cooperar cooperation (also co-operation) (act of cooperating) n cooperation cooperative (also co-operative) adj cooperative * (also co-operative) n cooperativa cooperator (also co-operator) n cooperator coopt v cooptar cooptation (cooption) n cooptation cooption (cooptation) n cooptation coop-up (put in a coop) v includer coordinate adj coordinate * n coordinata * v coordinar coordinated adj coordinate coordination n coordination coordinator n coordinator co-owner (coproprietor) n coproprietario co-ownership (coproprietorship) n coproprietate cope n pluvial * v arrangiar se Copenhagen n Copenhagen Copernican adj copernican copier n copiator copious (plentiful) adj copiose copiousness (plenty, abundance) n copia, abundantia copper (cuprous) adj cuprose * (policeman) n agente de policia * Metal n cupro * adj de cupro copper-bearing (cupriferous) adj cuprifere coppersmith n caldierero coproprietor (co-owner) n coproprietario coproprietorship (co-ownership) n coproprietate copse n boschetto copula Gram n copula copulate v copular (se) copulation (sexual union) n copulation, copula copulative Gram adj copulative copy (make a - of) v copiar, reproducer, facer un copia de * (reproduction) n copia, reproduction * (specimen of a book) adj copia, exemplar * (transcript) n transcripto copyist n copista copyright n copyright ¬A coquet (coquette) v coquettar * (coquettish) adj coquette coquetry n coquetteria coquette (coquet) v coquettar * n coquetta coquettish (coquet) adj coquette coraco- (crow, raven) in compounds n coraco- coral grinder n corallero * n corallo coralliform n coralliforme coralline Zool n corallina * adj corallin cord (1. as in to cord a fabric; 2. to bind with cords) v cordar * (rope) n corda * (small) n funiculo, cordon cordage Naut n cordage (-aje) cordial (1. hearty, friendly; 2. stimulating) adj cordial * (stimulating beverage) n cordial cordiality n cordialitate cordially adv cordialmente cordiform (heart-shaped) adj cordiforme cordillera (mountain range) n cordillera ¬H cordon (1. small braid worn as an ornament or badge; 2. Mil) n cordon Cordova n Cordova cordovan (leather) n cordovano * (made of cordovan leather) adj cordovan * (native of Cordova) n cordovano * (pertaining to Cordova) adj cordovan corduroy n villuto costate core (nucleus) n nucleo * (of fruit) n corde co-religionist n correligionario coriaceous adj coriacee Corinth n Corintho Corinthian adj corinthie * n corinthio cork (1. bark of the cork oak; 2. cork stopper) n corco * (as in to cork a bottle) v corcar corkscrew n tiracorcos corn (grain) (1. seed of cereal grasses; 2. as in grain market, corn exchange) n grano, grano de cereal * (hard skin) n callo * (maize) (Indian) n mais, maiz * v insalar corncutter (chiropodist) n callista cornea n cornea corned adj insalate * ~ beef n bove insalate cornelian Mineral n cornalina corner (angle) n angulo * (monopolize) v monopolisar * (trap) vt accular * (turn) vi virar * adj angular cornet (1. Mus; 2. Mil; 3. Naut (burgee) n cornetta * (for ice-cream) n cornetto cornettist n cornettista cornflakes n floccos de mais cornflour n farina de mais cornflower (bluebottle) Bot n cyano cornice Arch n cornice cornucopia n cornucopia corolla Bot n corolla corollary Math n corollario corollate (corollated) Bot adj corollate corollated (corollate) Bot adj corollate corolliferous Bot adj corollifere corolliform Bot adj corolliforme corona Astron n corona coronal (1. crown; 2. Anat) adj coronal coronary (crown) adj coronari coronation n coronation, coronamento coronet Veter n corona corporal (bodily) adj corporal * Mil n caporal corporality (corporeality) n corporalitate corporate (corporative) adj corporative corporation (city council) n consilio municipal * (guild) n corporation * (incorporated company) n societate anonyme corporative (corporate) adj corporative corporeal (1. material; 2. corporal, bodily) adj corporee corporeality (corporality) n corporalitate corporeity n corporeitate corps Mil n corps ¬F * n corpore corpse (cadaver) n cadavere corpse-like (cadaverous) adj cadaverose corpulence n corpulentia corpulent adj corpulente corpuscle n corpusculo corpuscular adj corpuscular corral n corral correct (1. proper; 2. right, accurate) adj correcte * (1. to set right; 2. to chastise) v corriger -rig-/-rect- correction (1. action of setting right; 2. rebuke, punishment) n correction correctional (as in correctional institutions) adj correctional corrective (correctory) adj corrective, correctori * n correctivo correctness n correctessa corrector n corrector correctory (corrective) adj correctori, corrective correlate v correlatar correlation n correlation correlative adj correlative correspond (1. to be in conformity; 2. to communicate by exchange of letters) v corresponder correspondence (1. conformity; 2. exchange of letters; 3. letters, mail) n correspondentia correspondent adj/n correspondente corridor (hallway) n corridor corrigible (capable of being set right or reformed) adj corrigibile corroborant n corroborante corroborate v corroborar corroboration n corroboration corroborative (confirmatory) adj corroborative, confirmatori corrode (eat away gradually) v corroder (se) -rod-/-ros- corrosion n corrosion corrosive adj corrosive * n corrosivo corrugate (wrinkle) (up) v corrugar corrugation n corrugation corrupt (1. to make evil or wicked; 2. to bribe; 3. to make incorrect, falsify) v corrumper -rump-/-rupt- * (deprave) v vitiar * (depraved) adj depravate (pp of depravar) * adj corrupte corrupter n corruptor corruptibility n corruptibilitate corruptible adj corruptibile corruption (1. depravity; 2. bribery; 3. as in corruption of a text or of a style) n corruption corsage (bodice) n corsage ¬F corset (girdle) n corset ¬F * ~ maker n corsetero Corsica Geog n Corsica Corsican adj corse * n corso cortex Anat n cortice cortical adj cortical corticate (corticose) Bot adj corticose corticose (corticate) Bot adj corticose corvette n corvetta corvine adj corvin cosecant Trig n cosecante cosh n massa * v massar cosine Math n cosinus cosmetic adj cosmetic * n cosmetico cosmetics n cosmetica cosmic (relating to the universe) adj cosmic cosmogonal (cosmogonic) adj cosmogonic cosmogony (theory of the generation of the universe) n cosmogonia cosmographer n cosmographo cosmographic(al) adj cosmographic cosmography (description of the universe or of the earth) n cosmographia cosmological adj cosmologic cosmologist n cosmologo cosmology n cosmologia cosmonaut n cosmonauta cosmopolitan adj/n cosmopolita cosmopolitanism n cosmopolitismo cosmopolitism n cosmopolitismo cosmorama n cosmorama cosmos (1. universo; 2. orderly whole) n cosmo cost (at all -s) prep. phr a omne costo * (expense) n sumpto * (price paid or charged) n costo * (without ~) prep. phr gratis, sin costo * vi costar * vt evalutar Costa Rica Geog n Costa Rica ¬H costal Anat adj costal costive (constipated) adj constipate (pp of constipar) costly (costing much) adj costose * (expensive) adj dispendiose costume Theat n costume * v costumar cosy adj commode cot n lecto de infante cotangent Math n cotangente Cote d'Ivoire Geog n Cote d'Ivoire coterie (clique) n clique ¬F cotillion (cotillon) n cotillon ¬F cotillon (cotillion) n cotillon ¬F cottage n cabana cotton (1. cotton plant; 2. cotton fiber) n coton * (having to do with cotton) adj cotonari * ~ plant (cotton shrub) n cotoniero * ~ shrub (cotton plant) n cotoniero * (wool) (absorbent) n watta cotutor (coguardian) Law n cotutor couch (express) v exprimer * (lay) v jacer, reposar * n lecto de reposo couchette n couchette cough n tusse * vi tussir coughwort (coltsfoot) Bot n tussilagine coulomb Elec n coulomb (culomb) council (a body of advisers) n consilio * (as in Nicene Council) n concilio * ~ chamber (board room) n sala del consilio councillor n consiliero councilor n consiliero counsel (advice) n consilio * (advise) v consiliar * (barrister) n advocato * (piece of advice) n consilio * ~ for the defense (defence) Law n defensor counsellor (adviser) n consiliator, consiliero count (earl) n conte * (reckoning) n computo * v contar * v numerar * vi importar count-down n computo a retro countenance (face) n figura * (face, visage) n visage (-aje) counter (in a store) n banco * (in shop) n banco * (person or thing that counts) n contator * Fencing n contra * v contrariar counterattack n contraattacco * v contraattaccar counterbalance (counterpoise) v contrapesar * (equiponderate) v equiponderar * n contrabalancia, contrapeso * v contrabalanciar counterespionage n contraspionage (-aje) counterfeit (1. to feign, imitate, mimic; 2. to forge) v contrafacer -fac-/-fact- * (forged) adj contrafacte * n contrafaction counterfeiter n contrafactor counterfeit-money n moneta false counterfoil (talon, stub) Fin n talon counterfugue Mus n contrafuga countermand (cancel by giving a contrary order) v contramandar * (counterorder) n contraordine countermarch v contramarchar (-sh-) countermark (counterstamp) n contramarca * (counterstamp) v contramarcar counteroffensive n contraoffensiva counterorder (countermand) n contraordine counterpane (coverlet, bedspread) n coperilecto counterpart (pendant) (one of a pair in symmetric arrangement) n pendant ¬F counterpoint Mus n contrapuncto counterpoise (counterbalance) v contrapesar counterrevolution n contrarevolution counterround n contraronda counterscarp Mil n contrascarpa countersign (watchword, password) n contrasigno * v contrasignar counterstamp (countermark) n contramarca * (countermark) v contramarcar countess n contessa countless adj innumerabile count-off (sound off) v contar (se) count-on v contar super country (countryside) (not town) n campania * (land) n pais * adj campestre * ~ of origin n pais de origine, patria countryman (rustic) n rustico countryside (country) n campania county (earldom) n contato coup n colpo coup-de-grace n colpo de gratia coup-d'etat n colpo de stato coupé (1. four-wheeled closed carriage with a seat for two people inside and a seat for the driver outside; 2. closed, two-door automobile; 3 . railroad compartment) n coupé ¬F couple (1. pair; 2. Mech) n copula * (married) n sposos * (unite, bring together in pairs) vt accopular coupling (1. act of coupling; 2. Techn) n accopulamento coupon Fin n coupon ¬F courage (bravery) n braveria * n corage (-aje) courageous (brave) adj brave * adj coragiose (-jo-) courier (messenger) n currero course (1. trend, path; 2. course of lectures, studies) n curso * (in due ~) prep. phr a tempore debite * (of ~) adv naturalmente * (of action) n via * (part of a meal served at one time) n platto * (path, series) n curso courser n cursero court (1. courtyard; 2. court of a sovereign; 3. Law; 4. courtship, wooing) n corte * (1. try to gain the favor of by attention or flattery; 2. to woo) v cortesar, facer le corte a, galantear * (tennis ~) n terreno de tennis * ~ martial (mil) n corte martial * ~ of law n corte (de lege) courteous adj cortese courtesan n cortesana courtesy (graceful politeness) n cortesia courtier n cortesano, palatiano courtliness n palatianismo courtly adj palatian courtyard n cortil cousin (daughter of one's uncle or aunt) n cosina * (son of one's uncle or aunt) n cosino cove n parve baia covenant n convention, pacto * v facer un convention * v promitter cover (1. to place or spread something on or over; 2. Breeding) v coperir -per-/-pert- * (conceal) v teger teg-/tect- * (covering) n copertura * (envelope, jacket) n camisa * (hard ~) n coperta * (lid) n coperculo * (or plate) with silver (silver) v argentar * (put over) v coperir * (serve) Breeding v montar * (travel) v percurrer * ~ the foot or root (of a tree) v calcear * ~ with ashes v cinerar * ~ with bitumen (bituminize) v bituminar, bituminisar * ~ with plaster (plaster) v ingypsar * ~ with saltpeter v salpetrar covered adj coperte, coperite * ~ with snow (flakes) adj floccate coverer n copertor covering (coating, facing) (of a wall bank) n revestimento coverlet (bedspread, counterpane) n coperilecto covet (be covetous) v concupiscer covetous adj cupide covetousness (cupidity) n cupiditate, invidia cow (female bovine) n vacca * ~ stables n vaccheria * v intimidar coward (cowardly) adj coarde * n coardo cowardice n coardia cowardly (coward) adj coarde * adv coardemente cowboy (cowherd) n vacchero, cowboy cower v quattar tremulante cowherd (cowboy) n vacchero * n bovero cowhide n vacca cowrie (porcelain shell) n porcellana cowshed n boveria cowslip (primrose) n primavera * (primrose) n primula coxalgia (pain in the hip) n coxalgia coxalgic adj coxalgic coy adj timide, modeste crab Zool n cancere * Zool n crabba crack (crash, to break with a sharp, loud noise) v crepar * (make a noise) vi craccar * (make a sudden sharp sound in breaking) v craccar * (noise) n crac * (split) n fissura * (split) v finder se * (split) vt finder * (sudden sharp and loud noise) n crac * Slang n craccaina, cocaina crack * ~ a joke v lanciar un burla * ~ the whip v applicar le regulas, exiger per fortia cracker (biscuit) n biscuit * (expert) n experto * (fire) n petardo * Comp n cracker, invasor de systemas crack-head Slang n narcomano de cocaina crack, craccaino crackle (decrepitate) v decrepitar * v crepitar crackling (noise) n crepitation * n pelle rostite (de porco) Cracow (Krakow) n Cracovia cradle (put in cradle) v incunar * (rock in cradle) v cunar * (rocking or swinging bed) n cuna craft (cunning) n astutia * (ship) n vascello, nave * (trade) n mestiero craftsman n maestro, artisano craftsmanship n maestria crafty (artful) adj artificiose * adj astute crag n rocca prominente cram v reimpler cramp (clamp, staple, clip) (together) v crampar * (clamp, staple, clip) (tool) n crampa * Med n crampo * v impedir cranberry n oxycocco crane (1. Zool; 2. Mech) n grue * v tender le collo cranial adj cranian craniological adj craniologic craniologist n craniologo craniology n craniologia craniometer n craniometro craniometric adj craniometric craniometrist n craniometrista craniometry n craniometria cranioscopical adj cranioscopic cranioscopist n cranioscopo cranioscopy n cranioscopia cranium (skull) n cranio crank (turn a crank) v manivellar, tornar un manivella * Mach n manivella * n persona irritate, lunatic cranky adj irritate crape (crisp, curl, frizzle, crimp) v crispar crash (collision) n collision * (smash) Fin n crac, crash, fracasso * vi collider crash-helmet n casco protective crasis Gram n crasis crass adj crasse crassilingual (thicktongued) adj crassilingue crassitude (1. thickness; 2. crassness, grossness) n crassitude, crassitate crate n cassa de imballage -aje crater (1. Antiq krater; 2. mouth of a volcano) n crater crateriform adj crateriforme cravat (necktie, scarf) n cravata crave (have a craving for) v appeter, desirar ardentemente crawfish (crayfish) n cambaro crawl (creep) v reper rep-/rept-, reptar * (swimming) n crawl crawling (creeping) (act or action of) n reptation crayfish (crawfish) n cambaro, commaro crayon n pastello craze (enthusiasm) n mania * (fashion) n moda * (madness) n follia crazy adj folle crazy-paving n pavimento irregular creak v strider creaking (squeaky, stridulous) adj stridule cream (1. oily nart of milk; 2. fancy dish made of, or like, cream; 3. Cosmetics; 4. best part of a thing) n crema creamery n cremeria creamy adj cremose crease (fold, wrinkle) n ruga * (wrinkle) v rugar, arrugar crease-resistant adj/n antiruga create a hubbub v rumorar * ~ anew (re-create) v recrear * ~ together v concrear * v crear creatine Biochem n creatina creating anew (re-creation) n recreation creation (1. act of creating, thing created; 2. world, universe) n creation creative adj creative creator n creator creature n creatura creche n asylo infantil credence (small table for Eucharistic elements) Eccl n credentia credential adj credential credentials n litteras de credentia, credentiales credibility n credibilitate credible adj credibile credit (1. prestige based on the confidence of others; 2. fin) n credito * (believe) v creder * (enter on the credit side of an account) Bookkeeping v creditar * adj creditori * ~ card n carta de credito creditor n creditor credo (creed) n credo ¬NL credulity n credulitate credulous adj credule creed (credo) n credo ¬NL, credentia creep (climb) v scander * (crawl) v reper rep-/rept-, reptar creep-in v entrar sin facer rutito o sin esser notate creeping (crawling) (act or action of) n reptation creep-out v sortir sin facer ruito o sin esser notate creep-up v approchar se sin facer ruito o sin esser notate creepy adj horripilante cremate v cremar cremation n cremation crematorium n crematorio crematory adj crematori crème (thick sweet liqueur) n crema creole (person of pure European descent born in the Latin American countries) n creolo creophagist (carnivore, meat eater) n creophago creophagous (carnivorous, meat-eating) adj creophage creophagy n creophagia creosote n creosoto * v creosotar creosoting (action of) n creosotage (-aje) crepe n crepe ¬F crepitant adj crepitante (ppr of crepitar) crepitation n crepitation crepuscular adj crepuscular crepuscule (twilight, dusk) n crepusculo crescendo n crescendo ¬I crescent adj/n crescente cress Bot n cresson crest (1. comb, tuft on the head of a bird; 2. decoration, plumes, on a helmet; 3. ridge of a wave or a mountain) n cresta, crista * (heraldry) n blason * (top) n cresta crested (tufted) adj cristate crestfallen adj abattite cretaceous adj cretacee Crete n Creta cretonne n cretonne ¬F crevice n fissura crew Naut n equipage (-aje) * n gruppo crib (cheat in school) v copiar (celatemente) * (cheater's copy) n copia (celate) * (confine) v confinar * (for animals, manger) n mangiatoria -ja- * (for babies) n crippa * (plagiarize) v plagiar cribriform (sievelike) adj cribrose * adj cribriforme crick (creaking noise) n cric * v criccar cricket Entom (insect) n grillo * Sports n cricket ¬A crime n crimine Crimea n Crimea criminal (1. relating to crime; 2. guilty of crime) adj criminal * ~ attempt n attentato, attentato criminal * ~ jurist n criminalista criminality (quality of being criminal) n criminalitate criminally adv criminalmente criminate v criminar crimination n crimination criminological adj criminologic criminologist n criminologista * n criminologo criminology n criminologia crimp (crape, crisp, curl, frizzle) v crispar crimson adj carmesin * n carmesino cringe v humiliar se servilmente crinkle v crispar (se) crinoline (1. stiff cloth made of horsehair and linen thread; 2. hoop skirt) n crinolina cripple (lame, maim) v stropiar * (maimed person) n stropiato crisis n crise crisp (curl, frizzle, crimp, crape) v crispar * (curly, crisped) adj crispe crispation (contraction, shriveling) n crispation crisped (crisp, curly) adj crispe crisps n chips ¬A criterion n criterio critic (faultfinder) n censor * (reviewer) n recensente * n critico critical (1. pertaining to criticism; 2. pertaining to a crisis) adj critic critically adv criticamente criticism (comment) etc. n critica, commento critic * Philos n criticismo criticize (appraise, remark critically) v criticar, commentar criticamente croak (caw) v coaxar * (die) Slang v crepar * n coax croaking (cawing) (act of) n coaxamento Croat (Croatian) n croato Croatia Geog n Croatia Croatian (language) n croato * adj croate crochet Needlework n crochet (-sh-) ¬F * v crochetar (-sh-) crockery n ceramica * n olleria crocodile Zool n crocodilo crocodilian Zool n crocodiliano * adj crocodilian crocus Bot n crocus Croesus Hist n Creso cromlech n cromlech crook (criminal) n criminal * (hook) n croc * (shepherd's) n croc crooked (twisted) adj torte * (wicked) adj prave crop (harvest) (s) n messe; recolta * v tonder crop-up v arrivar, apparer croquet Sports n croquet ¬A * v croquetar croquette Cookery n croquette ¬F cross (1. to place crosswise; 2. to intersect, pass across, traverse; 3. to cause to interbreed, hybridize) v cruciar, transversar, passar; cruciar, mesticiar, hybridar * (sign, symbol, thing in the shape of a cross) n cruce * Bib (torture stake) n stauro * Biol n cruciamento * adj de mal humor * ~ breeding (action or process of) n mesticiage (-aje-) * ~ oneself v signar se (con un cruce) * ~ street n transversa * ~ the street phr cruciar le strata (via) crossbar (crossbeam) n transversa crossbeam (crossbar) n transversa crossbow n arcoballista crossbreeding (hybridization) n hybridation crosser (one or that which crosses) n cruciator cross-examine v interrogar cross-eyed (squinting) adj strabe crossing (1. placing crosswise) n cruciamento cross-out v cancellar cross-reference n contrareferentia, referentia cruciate crossroads n cruciata (de vias) cross-section n section transverse cross-shaped (cruciform) adj cruciforme crossword (- puzzle) n enigma de parolas cruciate * n parolas cruciate crotaline (crotaloid) adj crotaloide crotaloid (crotaline) adj crotaloide Crotalus Zool n crotalo crotchet adj/n semiminima crotchety adj obstinate e irritate crouch (squat) (- oneself down) v quattar (se) crouching (squatting) adj quatte croup (hindquarters of a horse) n cruppa * Pathol n croup ¬A croupade Man n cruppada crow Ornith n cornice * Ornith n cornicula * n corvo * v cantar crowbar (pry, lever) n vecte crowd (flock, throng) (a place) v affluer -flu-/-flux- * (gathering) n attruppamento * (throng) n pressa * (throng) n turba * n grege * n multitude * vt incombrar, plenar crowded adj incombrate, plen crown (coin) n corona * (coronary) adj coronari * (krone) Fin n corona * v coronar crowned with laurel (laureate) adj laureate crowning n coronation crucial (having the form of a cross) adj crucial * adj crucial, critic, decisive crucially adv crucialmente, criticamente, decisivemente cruciation (torture, torment) n cruciation crucible (melting pot) n crucibulo crucifer (1. Eccl; 2. Bot) n crucifero cruciferous adj crucifere crucifier n crucifixor crucifix n crucifixo crucifixion n crucifixion cruciform (cross-shaped) adj cruciforme crucify v crucifiger -fig-/-fix- crude (raw) adj crude * (rude, unpolished) adj rude, impolite * ~ rubber (caoutchouc) n cauchu crudeness (crudity) n cruditate crude-oil n petroleo brute crudity (crudeness) n cruditate cruel adj cruel cruelty n cruelitate cruise (sail to and fro over some part of the sea on the lookout for enemy ships or for the protection of commerce) v cruciar * Navy n cruciera * ~ under water v subnavigar cruiser n cruciator crumb (small piece of bread, cake, rubbed or broken off) n mica * n mica crumble (cause to crumble) v micar * vi collaber * vi disintegrar se * vt micar crumple v corrugar (se) crunch (climax) n culmine * (noise) n crac * v masticar con ruito crupper (leather loop passing under a horse's tail) n cruppiera crusade n cruciada crusader n cruciato crush (affection) n affection * (crowd) n turba * (destroy) v vincer * (flatten) v applattar * (of grapes) v pressar * (squeeze) v contunder * ~ , (trample, to tread) (grapes) v fullar crust n crusta crustacean (crustaceous) adj crustacee * n crustaceo crustaceous (crustacean) adj crustacee crustose (crusty) adj crustose crusty (crustose) adj crustose * (of bread) adj crustose * (of people) adj irritabile crutch n crucia cry (cry out) (shout) vt/vi critar * (loud sound produced by man or beast) n crito * (weep) vi plorar * ~ out (cry) v critar * ~ out (exclaim) v clamar crypt n crypta cryptic adj cryptic, enigmatic, secrete crypto- (hidden, secret) in compounds and derivatives crypto- cryptogam Bot n cryptogamo cryptogamic Bot adj cryptogamic cryptogamist Bot n cryptogamista cryptogamous Bot adj cryptogame cryptogamy Bot n cryptogamia cryptogram n cryptogramma cryptograph n cryptographo cryptographer n cryptographo cryptographic adj cryptographic cryptography n cryptographia cryptomnesia n cryptomnesia crystal (1. clear, transparent variety of quartz; 2. crystal-glass; 3. form resulting from crystallization) n crystallo * adj de crystallo, crystallin crystalline adj crystallin crystallite Mineral n crystallite crystallizable adj crystalisabile crystallization n crystallisation crystallize v crystallisar (se) crystallographer n crystallographo crystallographical adj crystallographic crystallography n crystallographia crystalloid adj crystalloide cub (bear) n ursino * (fox) n vulpino * (lion) n leonino * (scout) n boy-scout junior * (wolf) n lupino Cuba n Cuba Cuban adj cuban * n cubano cubature n cubatura cube (1. Geom; 2. Alg) n cubo * (1. to make a cube or cubes of; 2. to measure the cubic content of; 3. Alg) v cubar cube-root n radice cubic cubic (1. having the form of a cube; 2. Alg) adj cubic * ~ meter (stere) System n stereo cubicle (small bedroom) n cubiculo cubism n cubismo cubist n cubista cubit (1. Anat ulna; 2. Entom; 3. the measure cubit) n cubito cubital Anat adj cubital cubitodigital adj cubitodigital cuckold n cucu cuckoo Ornith n cucu cucumber n cucumbre * n cucumere cucurbit (1. Bot gourd) n cucurbita cucurbitaceous adj cucurbitacee cuddle v imbraciar cuddly adj caressabile cudgel (club) n fuste * (thrash, beat) v fustigar * (thump, beat) v massar * v bastonar cue (billiards) n baston cuff (blow) n colpo de mano * (of a sleeve) n manchette ¬F * (of/on trousers, boots) n reverso * v colpar cufflinks n buttones geminate cuirass n cuirasse * v cuirassar cuirassier n cuirassero cuirassing (act of) n cuirassamento Culex Entom n culice culinary adj culinari culminate v culminar culmination n culmination culorimeter n calorimetro culpability (guilt) n culpabilitate culprit n culpabile cult n culto cultism n cultismo cultivable adj cultivabile cultivate (1. to till; 2. to raise or foster the growth of) v cultivar, coler col-/cult- cultivated (tilled) adj culte cultivation (tilling of land) n cultivation * ~ of meadows n praticultura cultivator n cultivator, cultor * ~ of meadow land (meadower) n praticultor cultural adj cultural culturally adv culturalmente culture (1. cultivation, act of cultivating; 2. Bacteriol; 3. state or level of culture) n cultura cultured adj culte cumbersome (entangled) adj embarassose cumin n cumino cumulate (heap or pile up) v cumular cumulation (heaping up) n cumulation cumulative adj cumulative cumulus Meteorol n cumulo cuneal adj cuneal cuneate adj cuneate (pp of cunear) cuneiform adj cuneiforme cunning adj astute * n astutia cunt (insult, whore) n puta!, putana! * n cuneo cup (calyx) Bot n calice * (chalice) n calice * (goblet, trophy) n cuppa * (teacup, coffee cup) n tassa cupboard (wardrobe) n armario cupel n cuppella * v cuppellar cupellation n cuppellation cup-final n campionato final cupful n tassata Cupid n Cupido cupidity (covetousness) n cupiditate cupola (dome) n cupola cupric Chem adj cupric cupriferous (copper-bearing) adj cuprifere cuprite Mineral n cuprite cuprous (copper) adj cuprose cup-shaped (caliciform) adj caliciforme cupule Bot n cupula cupuliferous adj cupulifere cur n canastro curability n curabilitate curable adj curabile, sanabile Curaçao Geog n Curaçao curate (curé) n curato * n vicario parochial curative (healing) adj curative, sanative curator (of a museum) n curator curb (brake) n freno * (keep from, restrain) v retener -ten-/-tent- * (kerb) n bordo curbable (checkable, stoppable) adj frenabile curdle v cualiar (se) curé (curate) n curato * (healing) n curation * (with smoke) v fumar * Med (heal) v curar, sanar * n remedio, cura * ~ of souls n cura curettage n curettage (-aje) curette Surg n curetta * Surg v curettar curfew n coperifoco curiosity (1. desire to see or know; 2. curious object) n curiositate curious (1. desirous of seeing or knowing; 2. deserving or exciting curiosity) adj curiose curl (cause to curl) v buclar * (curled lock of hair) n bucla * (frizzle, crimp, crape, crisp) v crispar * ~ in ringlets (locks) (cause to) v anellar curler n ferro a buclar curly (crisped, crisp) adj crispe currant (acid berry of several species of Ribes) n ribes currency (money in actual use in a country) n numerario * n moneta current (1. generally used or accepted; 2.present) adj currente * (alternating ~) n currente alternative * (be in - use) v haber curso, esser in currente uso * (direct ~) n currente continue * (present) adj actual * ~ account n conto currente * ~ events n actualitates * n currente curriculum n curriculo curry (chicken ~) n pullo al indiana * ~ favor with v insinuar se in le favor de * n cari * vt preparar al cari curry-powder n pulvere de curcuma curse (malediction) n malediction * (utter a curse or curses against) v maledicer -dic-/-dict-, blasphemar cursed (accursed) adj maledicte cursive (as in cursive script) adj cursive * n cursiva curt adj brusc curtail v accurtar curtain (1. as in window curtain, bed curtain; 2. Fortif) n cortina * Theat n tela, cortina * v incortinar curtsy n reverentia * v facer un reverentia curvature (curve) n curvatura, incurvatura curve (cause to curve) v curvar * (curvature) n curva, curvatura, incurvatura * (curved line) n curva * ~ again v recurvar * v curvar (se) curved adj curve, curvate curvet (execute a curvet) v curvettar * n curvetta curvilinear adj curvilinee cushion (pillow to sit, lie or kneel on) n cossino * v amortir cusp n cuspide cuspal (cuspidal) adj cuspidal cuspated (cuspidate, cusped) adj cuspidate cusped (cuspated, cuspidate) adj cuspidate cuspidal (cuspal) adj cuspidal cuspidate (cusped, cuspated) adj cuspidate cusp-shaped adj cuspidiforme custard n crema dulce de farina a mais e lacte * n crema dulce de ovos e lacte custodial Eccl n custodia * adj custodial custodian (guardian) n custode custody (keep in ~) v custodiar, detener * (safekeeping, care) n custodia custom (fee, duty) n derecto * (habit, usage, consuetude, manner) n costume, consuetude, usantia, more, usage (-aje) customary (consuetudinary) adj costumari, usual, consuetudinari customer n cliente customers n clientela customhouse n doana * ~ officer n doanero customs (clear through ~) v disdoanar * adj doanal * n doana customs-clearance n disdoanamento customs-officer n doanero cut (divide, sever or reduce by cutting, cut off) v secar sec-/sect-, trenchar (-sh-), taliar * (shape) (as a brilliant) v brillantar * (wound or opening made by cutting) n sectura * ~ again v retaliar * ~ in (notch) v insecar -sec-/-sect- * ~ into (incide) v incider -cid-/-cis-, incisar * ~ off (abscind) v abscinder -scind-/-sciss- * ~ off (cut) v trenchar (-sh) * ~ off (excide, cut out) v excider -cid-/-cis- * ~ off (lop off) v defalcar * ~ off (remove) v precider -cid-/-cis- * ~ out (cut off, excide) v excider -cid-/-cis- cutaneous adj cutanee cut-down (reduce) v reducer * ~ -down (with scythe) v falcar cute adj sympathic cuticle (1. scarfskin, epidermis; 2. cuticle surrounding finger and toenails) n cuticula cuticular adj cuticular cut-in v insecar cut-into v incisar cut-it-out! (command) interj basta! cutlass (short, curving sword) n cultellasso cutler n cultellero cutlery (business of a cutler) n cultelleria cutlet (chop) n cotelette ¬F cut-off (isolate) v isolar * ~ -off (sever) v abscinder, amputar * ~ -off adj isolate cut-out (remove by cutting) v excider, taliar * ~ -out (stop) v cessar cut-price adj. phr a precio reducte cutter (of gems, wood, stone) n taliator * (one who or that which cuts) n trenchator (-sh-) * (small sailboat with one mast) n cutter ¬A cutting (act of) n section * (cutting off) (act of) n trenchamento (-sh-) * (incision) n incision * (of newspaper) n retalio * (plant) n planton * (set, shoot) Hort n planton * (sharp) adj trenchante (-sh-) (ppr of trenchar) * (shred, clipping) n retalio * adj trenchante * ~ off (lopping off) (reduction) n defalcation cyan (cyan blue) n cyano cyanamide Chem n cyanamido cyanic Chem adj cyanic cyanide Chem n cyanuro cyanogen Chem n cyanogeno cyanometer (instrument for measuring degrees of blueness) n cyanometro cyanosis Pathol n cyanosis cyanotype (blueprint) n cyanotypo cyanus Antill n cyano cyclamen Bot n cyclamino cycle (as in cycle of the seasons) n cyclo * (bicycle) v bicyclar * (bicycle, tricycle) n cyclo, bicycletta * (period) n cyclo * Lit n cyclo cyclic adj cyclic cycling (sport of) n cyclismo cyclist (bicyclist) n cyclista, bicyclista cycloid n cycloide cyclonal (cyclonic) adj cyclonal cyclone n cyclon Cyclopean adj cyclopic Cyclops Mythol / Zool n cyclope cyclotron n cyclotron cylinder Geom n cylindro * Mech (piston-chamber); Geom n cylindro * v cylindrar cylindering (process of) n cylindrage (-aje) cylindrical adj cylindric cylindrically adv cylindricamente cylindriform adj cylindriforme cylindrocellular adj cylindrocellular cylindrocephalic adj cylindrocephale cylindroid n cylindroide cymbal n cymbalo cymbalist n cymbalero cyn- (cyno-) in derivatives and compounds n cyn-, cyno cynegetic (pertaining to the chase) adj cynegetic cynic (cynical person) n cynico * (cynical) adj cynic cynical (cynic) adj cynic * ~ person (cynic) n cynico cynically adv cynicamente cynicism n cynismo cyno- (cyn-) (dog) in derivatives and compounds n cyn-, cyno-, cyn- cynocephalic (dog-headed) adj cynocephale cynocephalous (dog-headed) adj cynocephale Cynocephalus, Papio Zool n cynocephalo cynophile (dog-loving) adj cynophile cypress (cypress tree) n cypresso * ~ tree (cypress) n cypresso Cyprian (1. of Cyprus, Cypriot; 2. of Aphrodite) adj cyprie * (Cypriote) n cyprio Cypriot adj cypriota * n cyprio * n cypriota Cypris (Aphrodite) n Cypride Cyprus Geog n Chypre cystalgia n cystalgia cystiform adj cystiforme cystitis Med n cystitis cystose (cystous) adj cystose cystotomy n cystotomia cystous (cystose) adj cystose cyto-, cyt- Biol in derivatives and compounds n cyto-, cyt cytoplasm Biol n cytoplasma czar (tsar) ¬R n czar (tsar) ¬R czardas Hu n czardas czarevich (tsarevich) n czarevich (tsarevitch), tsarevich (-evitch) ¬R czarevna (tsarevna) n czarevna (ts-), tsarevna ¬R czarian (tsarian) adj czarian (ts-), tzarian (ts-) czarina (tsarina) n czarina (ts-), tsarina czarism (tsarism) n czarismo (ts-), tsarismo czarist (tsarist) n czarista (ts-), tsarista Czech adj chec (tch-) * n checo (tch-) * ~ Republic Geog n Republica Chec (tch-) Czechoslovak adj checoslovac (tch-) * n checoslovaco (tch-) Czechoslovakia Geog n Checoslovachia (tchecoslovakia)